Keep Going Strong
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine ha estado desaparecido durante un largo tiempo, y Kurt parte hacia su búsqueda para llevarlo a casa sin imaginar que encontrará a una persona diferente. Un pasado que regresa, un secreto celosamente guardado es descubierto provocando conflictos inesperados y el surgimiento de nuevos fantasmas amenazarán con destruir su relación y todo lo que con esfuerzo han construido.
1. Cap 1: Un encuentro con el ayer

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

** "Un encuentro con el ayer"**

* * *

_._

**_2008_**

Blaine estaba sentado en su cafetería favorita revisando un libro del que debía presentar un resumen al final de la semana, y le faltaba poco para terminar. De pronto escuchó a alguien a su lado aclarándose la garganta.

—Disculpa, ¿está ocupada esta silla?

Al levantar la cabeza se topó con los más hermosos ojos verdes que pudieran existir. De hecho, el chico era precioso, y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta con sólo mirarlo.

Aquel cabello marrón modernamente peinado parecía salido de un comercial, y esa sonrisa radiante no se quedaba atrás.

Este chico además tenía unos labios carnosos ligeramente rosados por los que a Blaine no le molestaría ser besado y… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Ah… ¿Qué?

—Te pregunté si la silla estaba ocupada.

—Eh… N-no. No está ocupada.

—¿Puedo? —tomó el objeto de metal con una mano y una flamante sonrisa.

—Claro.

—Bien, gracias —lo separó de la mesa y se acomodó en este.

—Pensé que querías la silla.

—Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué llevarla lejos cuando puedo estar aquí y contemplar lo hermoso que eres?

El de ojos como la miel se sonrojó completamente sin saber qué decir ante aquel inesperado cumplido.

—Ah…

—Estoy seguro que sabes lo atractivo que eres. Es imposible que te veas a diario en un espejo sin notarlo.

—Es…

—Luces adorable. ¿Siempre eres así de tímido?

—N-no… M-me sorprendiste.

—¿Por qué? Un chico como tú debe estar acostumbrado a toda clase de halagos.

Anderson soltó lentamente el aire retenido, queriendo responderle de la misma manera, pero las palabras parecían no encontrar el camino para salir de su boca.

—Tú pareces estar acostumbrado a hacer cosas como esta —dijo tras una nueva respiración profunda.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Abordar chicos.

—No, precioso. No te equivoques. Soy muy reservado en realidad, pero desde el momento en que te vi no logré apartar mis ojos de ti, y por supuesto que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocerte.

Blaine sonrió apartando ligeramente la mirada.

»Tu sonrisa es divina… No hay nada en ti que no lo sea.

—Gracias. Es muy halagador… Y tú eres tan… atractivo.

—¿Piensas que soy atractivo?

—Mucho.

—No me he presentado —dijo con una sonrisa sexy—, y es que resulta difícil centrar mis ideas contigo aquí… Soy Connor —extendió la mano.

—Blaine.

—Un nombre perfecto para un hombre perfecto.

¿Y qué edad tienes, Blaine?

—Diecisiete, ¿y tú?

—Diecinueve… Espero no te importe.

—En lo absoluto… ¿A ti?

—A mí tampoco, creo que es obvio —le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Qué haces? —colocó su mano sobre el libro que estaba en la mesa, casi rozando la mano del de rizos.

—Un resumen que debo entregar.

—¿Haciendo tarea el fin de semana? Eso significa que eres muy aplicado, y por ende, supongo que muy buen alumno.

—De los mejores de mi clase.

—¿Cuadro de honor?

—Sí.

—Eso me gusta mucho. Hermoso e inteligente, una combinación perfecta.

Yo también fui el primero en mi clase cuando estaba en el colegio y me gradué con honores. La universidad ha sido más complicada, pero sigo teniendo un excelente promedio. En efecto, me acaban de ofrecer una beca.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias, precioso —sonrió—. ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?

—Un par de capítulos.

—Adelante. No me importa quedarme aquí a observarte.

—¿Harías eso?

—Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando no te moleste, porque no quiero que pienses o sientas que te estoy acosando.

—Por mí está bien. Pero, ¿no te vas a aburrir? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Jamás me aburriría de estar contigo, Blaine —acortó casi todo el espacio entre ellos—. Eres magnífico en todos los sentidos.

Anderson estaba fascinado por lo directo y seguro que era Connor. Nunca había coqueteado con nadie tan abiertamente, y eso era algo muy emocionante.

Entre la plática, un par de jugos y el constante flirteo, el chico no pudo avanzar tanto como esperaba, sin embargo, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Al final de la mañana habían intercambiado números telefónicos y se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir en la noche.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—No puedo creer que vaya a salir con el chico más atractivo del mundo —dijo Blaine lanzándose de espaldas en la cama.

—¿De veras está tan guapo? —preguntó su mejor amigo, Rocco, un chico ligeramente más alto que él, con el cabello teñido en varios colores.

—Es un sueño —suspiró.

—¿A dónde van a ir?

—No lo sé. Dijo que a un lugar especial.

—Ten cuidado, Blaine. No puedes confiar en alguien que recién conociste.

—Descuida, lo tendré.

—Nunca te había visto así de emocionado por una cita.

—Connor es diferente a cualquier otro chico que haya conocido.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Es tan diferente que va a venir a presentarse con mis papás primero.

—¡Oh! Eso no lo esperaba.

—Yo tampoco, pero me gusta.

Las horas se sintieron terriblemente eternas y cuando el timbre sonó, Blaine saltó de la cama y se observó en el espejo antes de bajar las escaleras sin poder contener la emoción que sentía.

—Connor Alric —se presentó de forma cortés.

Pam sonrió y asintió educadamente mientras que James lo miró de manera inquisidora y no dejó de hacerle preguntas, lo cual mortificaba a Blaine, sin embargo, era como si Connor hubiese estado preparado porque respondió siempre con aplomo y amabilidad.

La prueba de fuego fue pasada con facilidad, aunque al chico de rizos le importaba más la opinión de sus tíos y esperaba que se diera pronto la oportunidad de presentárselo.

—Lo siento —dijo Blaine cuando salieron de la casa.

—No te preocupes, hacen bien en cuidarte.

Su primera cita resultó fantástica, se habían divertido mucho y se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa del menor.

—Gracias por todo. Lo disfruté —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

—No me agradezcas, yo también disfruté de tu compañía. Y debo agregar que espero se repita muy pronto.

—Seguro. Eso me gustaría.

—A mí también, mi hermoso chico de ojos de ensueño. A mí también —acortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un beso suave.

Blaine sonrió tontamente cuando se separaron y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Hasta mañana, Connor —dijo en medio de un suspiro.

—Hasta mañana, precioso —lo miró con fascinación y lo tomó suavemente del rostro para volver a besarlo.

Una vez en su habitación, Blaine dio vueltas emocionado. Finalmente tomó su teléfono y se sentó en la cama para hablar con su mejor amigo.

—_"Rocco…"_

—_"Cuéntame todo."_

—_"No puedo ni empezar a explicarte… Fue increíble… Nunca me había sentido así en una primera cita."_

—_"¿Qué hicieron? ¿Dónde te llevó?"_

Blaine le contó todo sin dejar de sonreír y suspirar.

_—"Me acaba de mandar un mensaje"_ —dijo poniendo el altavoz para poder revisarlo—. _"¡Oh, mi Dios!"_

—_"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" "Para qué te escribió?"_

—_"Me acaba de invitar a desayunar."_

_—"¿No te parece que eso es muy apresurado?"_

—_"¿Por qué?"_

—_"Hoy recién se conocieron y ya salieron en su primera cita. Si aceptas, mañana tendrían la segunda cita… Están yendo muy rápido."_

—_"Todo se siente tan bien a su lado."_

—_"Te lo dije temprano y te lo repito ahora, ten cuidado, Blaine. No sabes qué intenciones pueda tener este sujeto."_

—_"Tranquilo, estoy muy alerta a todo. Además, te dije que se portó bien y jamás intentó propasarse ni nada parecido."_

—_"Pero también me contaste como todo el tiempo te estuvo coqueteando, y eso desde que se conocieron."_

—_"Yo también lo hice, Rocco. Una cosa es flirtear y otra…"_

—_"Con riesgo a sonar anticuado, pero, puedes estar enviándole las señales equivocadas. Piensa en eso."_

—_"Sé lo que hago. No es como si fuera el primer chico con el que salgo."_

—_"Pero sí es el primero con el que las cosas van tan rápido."_

—_"Te prometo que si Connor intenta algo que me haga sentir incómodo, voy a detenerlo y le pondré fin a esto."_

—_"Sabe que eres menor de edad, ¿cierto?"_

—_"Sí."_

_—"Espero que eso lo haga comportarse."_

_—"¿Comportarse? Estás hablando como mi mamá." —sonrió._

—_"Te quiero mucho Blaine, y no me gustaría que pasaras por una mala experiencia, es todo."_

—_"Te prometo que tendré cuidado… Gracias por preocuparte por mí."_

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Los días transcurrieron y Blaine hizo lo que consideraba trascendental en una relación, y eso era llevar al chico que le gustaba a casa de sus tíos.

Michelle y Ezequiel dieron su aprobación y en poco tiempo el joven de ojos verdes se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia.

La relación entre Blaine y Connor era magnífica y todos estaban felices por ellos, incluyendo a Pam y James, aunque estos más porque el chico provenía de una familia de alcurnia.

—La ventaja de tener mi propio departamento es que podemos estar solos sin que nadie nos moleste —dijo Connor mientras besaba delicadamente a su novio y lo acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta.

—Es lo bueno de salir con un universitario adinerado —bromeó.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso te importa? —preguntó en el mismo tono juguetón.

—Claro, porque de lo contrario vivirías con tus padres o en un lugar compartido con otras personas.

—¿Y tendría algo de malo, mi precioso chico de ojos de ensueño?

—No tendríamos privacidad —respondió jugando con los bordes de la camiseta de su pareja.

—Entonces sí sería muy malo —volvió a besarlo—. Te amo, Blaine.

—Te amo mucho.

Las cosas fueron subiendo de tono hasta que el mayor se detuvo aferrándose a la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no sigues? —preguntó Blaine dándole una mirada confusa— Siempre te detienes.

—Porque te amo y quiero que cuando lo hagamos estés realmente listo.

—Lo estoy, Connor.

—Tu primera vez tiene que ser especial. Quiero que la recuerdes siempre como algo mágico e importante.

—No tengo la menor duda de que así será.

—Blaine…

—Quiero esto. Quiero todo contigo.

—Y yo contigo —los besos no se hicieron esperar, seguidos de varias caricias—. Espera un momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito unas cosas —le besó la mejilla y se levantó para buscar en un cajón del armario—. ¡Rayos!

—¿Qué?

—No tengo protección.

Anderson se levantó en silencio y fue por su mochila, sacando del bolsillo una caja que le entregó a su novio.

»Blaine… ¿compraste…?

—No. Mi tío me los dio.

—¿Ezequiel?

—Sí. Un día me dijo que podía ver que nuestra relación era cada vez más seria, que me querías y me hacías feliz, así que debíamos tener una plática importante.

—¡Oh! ¿Y te dio "la plática"?

—No, esa ya me la había dado. Dijo que no podía impedir que tuviera relaciones y que no iba a fingir como si nada pasaba porque yo estaba creciendo y otras cosas más. Habló de la importancia de estar con la persona correcta, sobre tener cuidado y me dio los preservativos.

—¡Oh! No tengo palabras… ¡Ezequiel es increíble!

—Lo es… Y luego mi tía también habló conmigo… Fue un poco incómodo al comienzo, pero con cada cosa que decía me sentía tan agradecido por tenerla. A los dos en realidad porque son lo mejor que la vida me ha dado.

—Tus tíos son las personas más geniales y buenas que he conocido.

—Y lo que dijo sobre el valor de la primera vez y con quien tenerla me hizo darme cuenta de que estoy listo y que quiero que seas tú esa persona.

—Blaine… —le acarició el rostro— Mi precioso Blaine… Te amo, y te prometo que voy a asegurarme de que sea todo lo que esperas, todo lo que siempre has soñado.

Anderson lo tomó de la mano y sonrió con timidez al ver el pequeño frasco que este sostenía.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

El tiempo seguía su marcha y Connor les mostraba a los tíos de su novio varios folletos.

—Como saben, va a ser nuestro primer aniversario, y aunque Blaine es mayor de edad, quiero pedirles su consentimiento para llevarlo a Europa a celebrar.

—¿Europa? —preguntó Ezequiel sorprendido.

—Así es. Estos son los lugares que quiero…

Mientras Alric les contaba acerca de sus planes, Blaine lo miraba y sonreía. Cada día que pasaba estaba más enamorado.

La relación continuó creciendo con el viento a su favor. Era como vivir un cuento, sin embargo, también llegó su primera discusión grande y posteriormente su primera pelea, las primeras lágrimas y poco después la respectiva reconciliación.

Tener una pareja formal era más complejo de lo que alguna vez imaginó, y así como había amor y ventura por montones, también crecieron los compromisos, las diferencias de opinión y se presentaron altibajos que los hicieron tambalear, pero que lograron resolver con paciencia, comprensión y comunicación, y la suma de todo ello los volvió más fuertes como pareja y a su relación más sólida.

Cerca de su tercer aniversario Blaine le propuso a Connor que vivieran juntos y este le respondió pidiéndole matrimonio.

Anderson era la persona más dichosa. Tanto amor y tantas cosas buenas parecían de otro mundo.

Los preparativos se llevaron a cabo aun con la oposición de James, quien no quería a Connor como esposo de su hijo debido a que los padres de este habían perdido su dinero en un mal negocio meses atrás, y se aferró a la idea de que todo era una artimaña para apoderarse de la fortuna Anderson.

El chico de ojos cálidos como la miel ignoró cada comentario y palabra mal intencionada y siguió adelante con sus planes ya que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie empañara su felicidad, y menos alguien que casi nunca había estado presente en su vida.

La boda fue sencilla pero hermosa, sólo para familiares y amigos cercanos que compartían su dicha sin prejuicios y los apoyaron en todo momento.

Con el matrimonio llegó también el ulterior anhelo de formar una familia, y una vez más fueron en contra de los deseos y desaires de James.

Cuando Blaine recibió la noticia de que la fecundación había sido exitosa, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que por un momento se preocupó de que fuera a sufrir un infarto ahí mismo.

El embarazo de la chica a la que eligieron para que ser la subrogante resultó un carrusel de emociones para la joven pareja, en especial para Anderson, quien nunca dejó de preocuparse por que todo saliera bien mientras crecía su anhelo de que llegara el día en que su hijo naciera.

Cuando Ashton llegó al mundo, Blaine fue invadido por algo tan grande e incomparable a cualquier otra clase de emoción o sentimiento que hubiese experimentado jamás.

Era el inicio de una nueva etapa, de grandes sueños, de deseos incontenibles por ver a su hijo crecer, por escucharlo decirle papá, de estar a su lado, de apoyarlo y de demostrarle su amor incondicionalmente.

Mecer al pequeño Ashton en sus brazos y cantarle mientras que su esposo lo sostenía por la cintura y le decía lo mucho que los amaba era uno de esos momentos que se graban en el corazón a fuego lento, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo afortunado que era.

Con una vida casi perfecta, un matrimonio ideal con la persona correcta y un hijo amorosamente esperado, ¿qué más podía pedir? Sólo que la familia continuara creciendo.

Nunca imaginó que todo estaría a punto de cambiar drásticamente.


	2. Cap 2: Sombras

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

** "Sombras"**

* * *

.

Kurt conducía tan rápido como le era posible, pero tratando de mantenerse alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera acontecer a su alrededor, aunque le resultaba complicado ya que sus pensamientos estaban fraccionados entre su esposo, quien estaba sufriendo solo y pasando por quién sabe cuántas cosas, y su hija a quien había dejado dormida.

Sabía que Blaine lo necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerle sentir su amor y apoyo incondicional, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se comprimía al pensar en su pequeñita. Si bien era cierto que estaba al cuidado de dos personas maravillosas que la amaban y no permitirían que nada le sucediera, ella era su responsabilidad.

Siempre fue padre antes que cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora también era esposo, y la sensación de estar dividido pesaba demasiado, y no se suponía que debía ser así.

Quizá debió llevar a su niña con él y… No, no podía hacer eso, ella no debía ver a Blaine en el estado en el que se encontraba, y estaba seguro que este tampoco querría eso.

Michelle y Ezequiel eran personas maravillosas en quienes confiaba plenamente, al punto de dejar a su hija bajo la custodia de ellos, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan agobiado? Tal vez era porque Steph le había dicho que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, o por su carita de tristeza al pensar que Blaine los había abandonado, y no quería que creyera eso de él también.

Tal vez esa angustia provenía del hecho de no haber podido apartar de sus pensamientos que Blaine se había ido por unos días y al regresar recibió la terrible noticia de que su hijo había fallecido.

La situación era distinta, Steph gozaba de buena salud, pero si algo le llegase a pasar, sabía que los Anderson-Connelly se comunicarían de inmediato con él, aun así, esa sensación estaba presente.

Cuando su niña estuvo enferma de gravedad, el dolor y la desesperación lo invadieron de una forma que jamás podría explicar, y si no hubiera podido salvarla… No, no, no quería pensar en ello porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

El dolor de perder a un hijo sin duda alguna debía ser indescriptible, y su amado Blaine lo había experimentado, a más del trauma por cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Los recuerdos de aquel día frente a la pequeña tumba le produjeron escalofríos. Jamás había visto a su esposo tan destrozado, y todo era culpa de su madre por haber traído al presente aquella etapa dura por la que este atravesó con el único fin de separarlos. Tras un largo tiempo Blaine había superado ese calvario, incluyendo el haber tenido que hacer frente al abandono y desamor de su pareja, pero a ella parecía no importarle haberlo hecho revivir la amarga experiencia. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que estaba provocando?

Cuando aceptó estar con Blaine supo que tendría inconvenientes con la familia de este si todos eran como el tío que conoció un día en la calle mientras realizaba su trabajo, y sus padres resultaron ser iguales o peores.

Que lo despreciaran desde el comienzo no le sorprendió ni le dio importancia hasta que empezaron a atacarlo. Pam siempre había sido verbal, y en su camino fue arrastrando a su propio hijo. James llevó el ataque a un plano físico e incluso lo había amenazado. ¿Qué clase de personas eran?

Una vez más estaba agradecido de que Blaine hubiera sido criado por sus tíos y nos por sus padres, mas ello no eliminaba la forma en la que estos lo odiaban sin él haberles hecho nada.

_Con aires furibundos James se dirigió a la oficina de su hijo y entró sin previo aviso._

_—¡Mírate! ¡Ocupando el puesto de Blaine!_

_Kurt levantó la mirada y resopló por la nariz._

_—Lo siento —dijo Alana—. No me dio tiempo de detenerlo._

_—No te preocupes, entiendo._

_La chica asintió y salió dejando la puerta cerrada._

_—¡No has perdido el tiempo! ¡Hasta un traje fino usas! Si no te conociera, podrías haber pasado como un alto ejecutivo, pero la verdad es que eres un arribista. ¡Ya hasta la empresa de Blaine manejas!_

_—No le voy a permitir que venga a ofenderme —se puso de pie y adoptó una postura firme. _

_—¿Y desde cuándo la verdad es ofensa?_

_—Si no tiene ningún asunto que tratar relacionado al trabajo, le voy a pedir que se retire._

_—¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera? ¡No eres más que un muerto de hambre que consiguió embelesar al iluso de mi hijo! ¡Lo sedujiste hasta tenerlo en tus manos y ahora haces lo que te place sin que él intervenga o te niegue nada! ¡Vaya que es estúpido! _

_—¡No voy a tolerar sus insultos ni que menosprecie de esa forma a Blaine! ¡Tengo suficiente ya como para todavía tener que soportarlo!_

_—¡Eres un zángano! ¡A mí nadie me habla de esa forma! ¡Recoge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí!_

_—¡No tiene ningún derecho a correrme de mi oficina! ¡Y el que se va a ir en este instante es usted!_

_—¿Tu oficina? ¡Es la oficina de Blaine! ¡Es su auto! ¡Su dinero! ¡Su casa! ¡Todo es suyo! ¿Te crees con derechos y que eres importante ahora porque se casaron?_

_¿Y qué estás haciendo con él? Escuché que supuestamente está enfermo, pero seguramente lo estás envenenando lentamente para poder quedarte con todo._

_—¡Basta! ¡He tenido suficiente de usted! —se acercó para sacarlo._

_—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara contra el escritorio._

_—¡Estoy más que harto de personas como usted! ¡He tenido que soportar muchas cosas en mi vida, pero no más! —tomó el teléfono y presionó un botón— Ginger, llama a seguridad._

_—¿Seguridad? ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¿Crees que voy a permitir que me eches como a un perro? —se abalanzó sobre él— ¡No eres nadie! ¡No vales nada! ¡Y me voy a encargar no sólo de sacarte de aquí sino de alejarte de mi hijo! _

_Hummel forcejeaba con el hombre para quitárselo de encima y terminó empujándolo con tal fuerza que este terminó en el suelo._

_Los guardias, que entraron segundos atrás, observaron la escena y uno de ellos intentó ayudar a James a ponerse de pie, más recibió un golpe en el rostro a cambio._

_—¡No pongas tus sucias manos en mí! —se levantó— ¡Y tú…! —intentó acercarse a Kurt, pero fue detenido— ¡Vas a conocer todo mi poder! ¡Voy a refundirte en la cárcel! ¡Voy a…!_

_—Señor, salga de aquí en este momento —dijo el guardia más alto._

_—¡No me toques! ¡Ninguno de ustedes se atreva a ponerme sus puercas manos encima porque les va a pesar!_

_—¡Se retira de aquí o lo vamos a sacar! —el otro agente expresó con firmeza._

_—¿Cómo te atreves?_

_Los elementos de seguridad lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo llevaron hacia la puerta._

_—¡Cálmese, Sr. Anderson!_

_—¡Suéltenme! ¡Animales! —forcejeó para liberarse— ¡Van a pagar caro su atrevimiento!_

_—Que se vaya —dijo Kurt—. Y no quiero volver a verlo._

_Los guardias lo soltaron, pero lo bloquearon con sus cuerpos para evitar que regresara._

_James abrió furioso la puerta y miró a Hummel. —¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! ¡Tú y tu familia pagarán caro tu insolencia! ¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada, arribista muerto de hambre!_

Un suspiro pesado brotó de la garganta del castaño y tuvo que detener el auto al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando. Parpadeó lentamente y de pronto comprendió que de ahí provenía su miedo mayor al haber dejado a Steph. James Anderson lo había amenazado con dañar a su familia, y su familia era su hija.

Angustiado tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Michelle para preguntarle por su niña y pedirle que no la dejara sola en lo que él regresaba. La mujer preocupada llamó de inmediato a su esposo y puso el teléfono en altavoz.

Kurt les suplicó que la cuidaran y que por nada en el mundo les permitieran a Pam y James acercársele, en especial al segundo. Ante esto surgieron muchas interrogantes por parte de la pareja y él terminó confesándoles con voz trémula que temía por la seguridad de su hija debido a que James los había amenazado.

Los Anderson-Connelly se escandalizaron y prometieron hacerse cargo, prometiéndole que no permitirían que nada le pasara a la pequeña.

De cierto modo Kurt sintió algo de alivio, aunque la preocupación era latente. ¿James sería realmente capaz de actuar en su contra y peor aún de una niña? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría con tal de separarlo de su hijo?

Súbitamente una idea lo golpeó con fuerza. ¿Había sido James el culpable de la separación de Blaine y Connor? ¿Lo habría amenazado también con dañar a su familia para que se alejara?

_Kurt miró desconcertado a aquel hombre desconocido que había pedido que lo atendiera y que ahora le estaba haciendo reclamos._

_—No voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie se interponga en mi camino esta vez._

_—¿De qué estás hablando? —frunció el ceño y se puso de pie— ¿Quién eres?_

_—Mi nombre es Connor Alric. Ignoro si sabes de mí, pero…_

_—Sé muy bien quién eres. _

_—Perfecto. Eso vuelve las cosas más fáciles._

_—¿Con qué descaro te presentas aquí después de lo que hiciste?_

_—He venido a buscar a Blaine porque debemos hablar del pasado y aclarar muchas cosas._

_—No tienes nada que hablar con él. Es más, ni siquiera querrá verte, así que no pierdas el tiempo y vete. _

_—Esa es una decisión que sólo le compete a él. Pero te puedo asegurar que va a querer escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir._

_—No hay manera en que puedas justificarte._

_—Lo que he venido a hacer no es asunto tuyo en realidad._

_—¡Te equivocas! —bufó recordando todo el sufrimiento que aquel hombre frente a él había provocado— ¡Blaine es mi esposo y no voy a permitir que te le acerques ni le hagas más daño!_

_—Es curioso que digas eso porque no es posible que esté casado contigo ya que sigue casado conmigo._

_—No es así. Ustedes están divorciados._

_—No lo estamos. _

_—Sí lo están. Le enviaste los documentos para que los firmara porque ya antes habías desaparecido de su vida._

_—Escúchame… ¿Kurt?, ¿cierto? No sabes nada de mí ni de lo que pasó en realidad. Crees saber, pero no es más que información a medias y errónea._

_—Abandonaste a Blaine cuando más te necesitaba. ¿Qué información errónea hay ahí?_

_—No quiero pelear contigo. Ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia hasta hace media hora. No eres el enemigo, y comprendo que lo único que tratas de hacer es proteger al hombre que amas. _

_También comprendo que debe ser difícil y confuso tenerme aquí frente a ti. Incluso puedo entender que sientas rabia y desprecio hacia mí por todo lo que hayan podido contarte, pero te aseguro que hay mucha mierda que desconoces en el medio._

_Me fui, es verdad, pero no porque dejara de amar a Blaine. Tuve razones de peso para hacerlo, y de esas razones necesito hablar con él. _

_Y para que te quede claro, no estamos divorciados, y tengo los papeles que lo demuestran. Blaine es mi esposo, y he regresado por él._

Kurt se quedó pensando en que Blaine y Connor tuvieron una historia de amor que superó muchas pruebas, incluyendo el desprecio de los Anderson, lo cual no era tarea sencilla, sin embargo, su fuerza había sido imparable.

Por otro lado, esa historia se vio manchada por la incomprensión, la indiferencia y el abandono en un momento fatídico en el que sus protagonistas debieron estar muy unidos y ser refugio mutuo.

Todo esto lo llenaba de emociones sin fin. Sentía dolor por lo que el hombre al que amaba tuvo que vivir, sentía rabia hacia las personas que le causaron dolor; y agradecimiento por las que permanecieron a su lado, sentía desprecio hacia Connor por lo que hizo y a la vez temor y desconcierto por su regreso.

¿Sería cierto que seguían casados? De ser así, ¿eso dónde lo dejaba? Con dedos temblorosos empezó a acariciar su anillo de bodas pensando en si todo había sido un engaño.

No, Blaine no le mentiría ni sus tíos tampoco. No conseguirían nada con ello, así que, ¿a qué se refirió Connor con lo de que nunca se divorciaron? No tenía sentido para él. ¿Qué quiso decir al proclamar que esta vez nadie se interpondría en su camino? ¿Y cuál era esa verdad que lo volvería a unir a Blaine?

Dudas y más dudas seguían llenando su cabeza y comprimiendo su corazón.

¿Por qué los padres de Blaine rechazaron a Alric luego de haberlo aceptado?

Súbitamente otros recuerdos empezaron a agolparse logrando marearlo.

_"James y Pam deben adorarte, sobre todo James como para permitir que uses el prestigiado apellido de su familia" —refutó Connor— "¿Qué hiciste para ganar su aprobación? ¡Oh! Seguramente debes tener mucho dinero, negocios e influencias."_

¿Adorarlo? ¿Aprobarlo? Nada más lejos de la verdad. Los Anderson lo despreciaban simplemente porque no tenía ningún bien material. Su única posesión era su hija, y para él eso era más valioso que todas las riquezas del mundo.

_"¡No eres más que un muerto de hambre arribista que está tras la fortuna de Blaine!" —gritó James— "¡Pero no voy a permitirlo! ¡Suficiente tuve con Connor!"_

_"Te hago una pregunta sencilla, Kurt —dijo Pam—. ¿Sabes quién es Connor y el papel que tuvo en la vida de Blaine?"_

_"¡Eres igual al idiota de Connor!" —dijo James mirándolo con desprecio— "¡Es increíble que mi hijo sea tan estúpido como para caer dos veces con la misma clase de gentuza!"_

_"Blaine parece tener debilidad por los menesterosos" —dijo Scarlett Hamilton con aires de prepotencia— "Primero Connor y ahora tú. A veces pienso que no debería sorprenderme porque él siempre se ha preocupado por las personas de tu clase ya que le provocan lástima." _

¿Por qué insistían tanto en compararlos? ¿Acaso se parecían de algún modo? ¿Blaine estaba con él porque le recordaba a su ex? ¿Eran él y su hija una obra de caridad?

_"Así es" —sentenció Pam cuando Kurt se detuvo ante su comentario—. "Blaine estuvo casado con Connor y estaba completamente enamorado de él. Juraba que era el amor de su vida, así como ahora lo hace contigo."_

_"Sé que tus pesadillas tienen que ver con Connor porque has estado mencionando su nombre todas las noches" —Kurt hizo una pequeña pausa al notar lo incómodo que lucía su esposo—. "Siempre le suplicas que no te deje y… repites lo mucho que lo amas."_

_"Has construido una burbuja de fantasía, pero en algún momento va a explotar y entonces te estrellarás contra el suelo" —proclamó su suegra—. "Cuando Blaine se dé cuenta que tú y tu hija no son más que un repuesto, un alivio temporal, todo terminará. Ya lo vi pasar por eso una vez, así que sé muy bien que mi hijo sólo está jugando a la familia feliz."_

El joven de ojos claros frotaba su rostro de manera circular con ambas manos a la vez que trataba de regular su respiración. Inhalar y exhalar por la boca no era una buena idea debido a que su garganta se estaba cerrando, mas no podía evitarlo.

Su ahogo se vio acompañado por una lágrima que iba rodando por su mejilla, seguida por otras dos y un temblor creciente que desencadenó en un copioso y doloroso llanto.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo, tal vez se transformaron en horas y Kurt ignoraba por completo el tiempo que había pasado, pero finalmente lograba tener control sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones. Abrió una de las botellas con agua que llevaba y consumió casi la mitad de su contenido.

A ese punto ya no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Debía dar la vuelta y regresar por su hija para desaparecer, o continuar su camino y reencontrarse con Blaine?

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos y se recriminó por ello. No había forma de que hiciera lo mismo que Connor. No eran iguales. Él no lo abandonaría, y menos en un momento tan difícil. Pero, ¿si Blaine le decía que se fuera y que no tenía por qué haber ido a buscarlo? Quizá el haberse alejado era su forma de indicarle que ya no lo quería en su vida.

—Cálmate y piensa bien las cosas —se dijo a sí mismo—. Si Blaine no te amara no te habría llamado. Te prometió que regresaría y se lo prometió a Steph. No dudes de él ni de su palabra.

Las circunstancias eran complejas. Quería creer en algo y aferrarse a ello, pero la confianza que había construido en todo ese tiempo parecía haberse esfumado en un parpadeo. Solía sentirse amado por su esposo y ser la persona más dichosa, capaz de enfrentar al mundo gracias a la fuerza que este le había ayudado a recobrar, y lo había hecho sin dudar cuando fue necesario, sin embargo, ahora lo único que sentía era inseguridad y miedo de lo que pasaría.

No es que dependiera de Blaine para ser feliz ni que necesitara los lujos que este le había dado para estar bien. Él había aprendido a estar bien con poco, y eso no había cambiado. Le bastaba con tener a sus seres queridos a su lado y saber que eran felices para sentirse dichoso.

Amaba a su esposo y sabía que una separación sería muy dolorosa para él, pero también para Steph, sobre todo por lo unida que se había vuelto a Blaine, y no quería que tuviera que atravesar por tal situación.

Por eso nunca se permitió enamorarse, por eso no le dio acceso a nadie a su corazón, por eso jamás involucró a su hija.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante permitió que su corazón y su razón libraran una dura batalla en donde él seguiría al ganador.

Minutos más tarde, fijando su mirada al frente colocó una mano en el volante y otra sobre la palanca. La decisión había sido tomada y no había marcha atrás.

Después de unas cuantas horas conduciendo debido a la oscuridad de la carretera, además de las pausas que tuvo que hacer para controlar sus nervios o las lágrimas que empañaban su visibilidad, finalmente llegó a su destino, rogando no haberse equivocado.

Bajó lentamente del auto y se dirigió al interior de la propiedad resultando difícil cada paso que daba por la manera en la que sus piernas temblaban mientras su corazón retumbaba y su respiración se aceleraba.

Siguió avanzando a través del enorme lugar hasta llegar a la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la puerta durante varios segundos antes de abrirla con cuidado e ingresar sigilosamente.

Contrario a lo que pensó, encontró la luz encendida permitiéndole ver aquel cuerpo recogido sobre el lecho casi en posición fetal. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no se explicaba cómo no se salía de su pecho. Poco a poco fue rodeando la cama hasta quedar de frente y suspiró.

El cabello largo y desordenado cubría parte del dulce rostro que tanto amaba, así que con cuidado lo retiró y lo que vio fracturó su alma. La tristeza estaba claramente dibujada en las facciones agestadas, así como los rastros de lágrimas que eran el indicio de que había estado llorando hasta dormirse.

Volvió a rodear la cama y remisamente se acostó en el espacio libre cubriendo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo que ahí yacía y le besó el hombro repetidas veces.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo debido al cansancio físico, mental y emocional.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine despertó sobresaltado tras tener otra pesadilla. Llevaba días negándose a dormir para mantenerlas alejadas, y odiaba cuando su cuerpo cedía.

Ya había pasado por eso una vez y logró superarlo, logró enterrar el dolor, logró levantarse y seguir con su vida. Pudo dejar los fantasmas donde debían estar, ¿o no? ¿Era esa la razón por la que habían vuelto por él? Pero, ¿por qué ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz?

Había albergado nuevas esperanzas y nuevos sueños junto a dos personas que llegaron inesperadamente devolviéndole la alegría e incrementaron sus ganas de vivir y de luchar, dos personas que se habían ganado su corazón y a quienes quería proteger y darles lo mejor porque se lo merecían.

Kurt y Steph eran todo para él. Por ellos necesitaba estar bien, levantarse y volver a ser el de antes para así recuperar la familia que habían formado, pero no podía por más que lo intentaba, y no lograba entender el por qué si los amaba profundamente y los extrañaba mucho.

Frotó su rostro un par de veces antes de moverse hacia atrás sintiendo algo en el paso que no lo dejaba girar, lo cual, aunque lo sorprendió ligeramente, no lo asustó ya que su ser parecía haber reprimido todas las emociones que no estuvieran relacionadas con la tristeza y el dolor.

Lentamente se empujó hacia la orilla de la cama para mirar por encima de su hombro y un pequeño sonido brotó de sus labios. ¿Estaba soñando otra vez? ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?

Fue girando hasta quedar de frente y se aproximó a la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Llevó sus dedos hacia el pálido rostro y empezó a trazarlo sutilmente. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba teniendo? Era la primera vez que soñaba algo así y temía estar perdiendo la cordura.

Kurt despertó con una sensación de cosquilleo en sus labios y suspiró al ver los dedos de su esposo trazándolos.

—Despertaste —susurró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no puedo más. Sólo desaparece como todo lo que he amado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quiero despertar… —dijo con angustia— Lo necesito.

—Estás despierto, mi amor.

—No. No es cierto.

—Estoy aquí, Blaine. Siénteme —lo tomó de la mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla, manteniendo su propia mano sobre la de este.

—¿Eres real?

—Lo soy.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Nadie sabía que estaba en este lugar.

—Mi corazón lo supo.

—¿Kurt? —levantó por primera vez la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los azules.

Hummel aún sentía miedo y estaba lleno de dudas, sin embargo, al observar aquellos orbes dorados supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Sí, mi amor. Aquí estoy para ti y nunca te voy a dejar.


	3. Cap 3: Momentos oscuros

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

** "Momentos oscuros"**

* * *

.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Kurt había encontrado a su esposo, aunque este no era ni la sombra del hombre del que se enamoró.

Él conoció a un Blaine dulce, alegre, justo y generoso, un ser tan lleno de amor y de positividad que le había devuelto la esperanza y la felicidad. Alguien firme y con carácter; que no permitía que nadie le pasara por encima; y al mismo tiempo noble y sencillo para quien todas las personas tenían el mismo valor y merecían el mismo respeto.

Siempre lo había visto como un hombre con la fuerza suficiente para detener un huracán, y era de las cosas que más lo habían impresionado y lo conquistaron, sin embargo, este yacía ahora en una cama luciendo tan frágil y destruido que una simple ventisca podría romperlo y desvanecerlo para siempre.

No le cabía la menor duda de que Pam Anderson era una mujer fría y manipuladora que había logrado plantar alguna idea cruel en la mente de su hijo durante las visitas que este le hizo mientras estuvo enferma, sobre todo en la última, porque luego de aquel día no volvió a ser el mismo.

Tenía varias teorías, y todas involucraban al pequeño Ashton, eso estaba muy claro debido a todas las pesadillas que Blaine tenía, pero, ¿cuál había sido el detonante para que ese cambio tan drástico sucediera?

_"Blaine no vivió su proceso de duelo correctamente porque se forzó a levantarse y seguir adelante, reprimiendo su dolor."_ Es lo que Michelle le había dicho, y al parecer, ese dolor había salido a la superficie finalmente.

La situación no era la misma que la de su esposo, lo sabía, y no obstante, aquello era algo que podía entender bien debido a que durante años estuvo guardando su propio dolor, angustias y preocupaciones porque tuvo que ser fuerte y luchar por su hija, y todo se acumuló en su ser hasta que un día fue como si hubieran demolido el cuarto oscuro en el que había estado resguardando cada cosa que se prohibió sentir, y ya no pudo contenerlo más por la fuerza con la que se derrumbó.

No había sido nada agradable aquel momento, y vaya que recordaba muy bien y todo lo que sintió.

_• **Tiempo atrás **•_

Pasado el impacto, la rabia, el dolor, el desasosiego y el llanto incontenible por lo ocurrido durante los dos últimos días, Kurt se encontraba aparentemente más tranquilo y dándose un baño rápido con Blaine antes de ir al hospital a ver a Steph. De pronto rompió en llanto, asustando a su prometido.

—Lo… Lo s-sien-to… —logró balbucear en medio de un gran temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Kurt? —lo tomó suavemente por los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar— Amor, dime qué pasa.

—No sé… Creo que es todo… Es… Es…

—Está bien, tranquilo. Entiendo. Ven aquí —lo envolvió de forma protectora con sus brazos—. Todo estará bien. Ya no hay nada por qué preocuparse.

Le tomó un largo lapso al castaño sacar todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo. Eran demasiados recuerdos, temores y dolor atravesando su cuerpo y su corazón, pero Blaine lo escuchó paciente y con amor, permitiéndole desahogarse y asegurándose de que supiera que siempre lo apoyaría.

Tras varias horas de llanto inconsolable, Kurt yacía de lado en la cama respirando con dificultad mientras sollozaba. Blaine se encontraba detrás de él abrazándolo con firmeza y teniendo las piernas entrelazadas.

—Ha… sido… tanto… tiempo… —hipó.

—¿Tanto tiempo de qué, cariño?

—De… De ser fuerte… De enfrentar la vida solo… De padecer tantas cosas.

—Pero ya no es así. No volverá a ser de esa manera nunca más, Kurt.

—Había días en los que sentía que ya no podía. Más cuando entré a trabajar en la construcción. Mi cuerpo dolía de una forma terrible y pasaba las noches despierto con calambres en todas partes. Sabía que era un trabajo difícil, pero no imaginé la magnitud… En especial para alguien como yo que estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada que requiriera tal esfuerzo.

Pasé hambre más veces de las que puedo mencionar ya que lo que conseguía era para Steph. A veces estaba todo el día con el estómago vacío, pero me centraba en lo que tenía que hacer. Además, me esperanzaba en el plato de comida caliente que Mercedes me daba en las noches… Claro, eso ocurrió cuando se enteró que en ocasiones no comía nada, y hasta se enojó por no haberle contado.

La quiero mucho. Ella ha sido como un ángel en mi vida. Sé que su situación es mejor que la que yo tenía, pero igual quisiera ayudarla de algún modo.

—Lo haremos. No te preocupes por eso —le besó el hombro—. También había pensado en ello.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo. Tu familia es linda y cálida también. Todos están pendientes de Steph ahora que está enferma… Es muy abrumador.

—¿Qué es abrumador?

—Todo… Tener otras personas que me demuestren afecto y que se preocupen por mí y por Steph es mucho.

Soy un hombre fuerte, acostumbrado a luchar y obtener todo por mí mismo. Sin importar lo cansado que me sintiera, no me detenía porque debía seguir luchando, pero anoche colapsé y como si no fuera suficiente hoy me derrumbé como jamás creí que sería posible… Estoy aquí llorando y eso es… es…

—Llorar no te hace menos fuerte, te vuelve humano. Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido, y son de las cualidades que más amo y admiro de ti. Pero recuerda que ahora me tienes y soy y seré tu apoyo incondicional. Ya no estás solo, Kurt. Nunca volverás a estarlo.

_• **Presente **•_

Y Blaine estuvo ahí, no para ayudarlo a contener lo que llevaba por dentro y volver a guardar cada fragmento como él creía que debía hacer, sino para ayudarlo a eliminar los pedazos que quedaban alrededor y limpiar todo para así permitir que el aire fresco y la luz entraran.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo logró liberarlo de su padecimiento cuando él mismo llevaba un gran dolor a cuestas? Aunque en esa época no estaba sufriendo, o al menos no lo demostraba.

Sea cual fuera la respuesta, él quería hacer lo mismo. Deseaba con todo su corazón ayudar a su esposo a encontrar el alivio que tanto necesitaba, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lograrlo, y eso lo desesperaba.

Se acostó con cuidado junto a este y le acarició el rostro suavemente pensando en qué más debía hacer porque ya había intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido.

_Blaine lo apegó a su cuerpo y lo besó ligeramente. —Nunca volverás a pasar por un momento de angustia si en mis manos está evitarlo —lo tomó de la mano y le besó cada dedo—. Ahora más que nunca voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestra hija._

_—Cariño, sabes lo que pienso de eso. Agradezco tus intenciones, pero no voy a permitir que te hagas cargo de…_

_—Cuidar de alguien no implica sólo ocuparse de la parte económica, Kurt, significa estar pendiente de esa persona en todos los sentidos. Se trata de protegerla y defenderla cuando sea necesario, velar por su bienestar, darle tu apoyo sin esperar a que te lo pida, ayudarla o asistirla en lo que requiera, escucharla con atención cuando te habla, así como respetar sus silencios. _

_Cuidar a alguien es darle tu tiempo y entregarle una parte de ti. Es una acción que implica amor, compromiso y respeto._

Recordar aquellas palabras de algún modo lo hicieron saber que al menos iba por buen camino porque no había nada de lo que Blaine había dicho en esa ocasión que él no hubiera hecho por este.

—Darle tiempo y respetar sus silencios —susurró para sí mismo.

¿Era suficiente en esta situación? Porque era lo que había estado tratando de hacer, y, sin embargo, seguía sin ver resultados. En los siete días que llevaba ahí, Blaine casi no había hablado y parecía estar pensando mucho porque siempre estaba con la mirada perdida o llorando en silencio.

¿Acaso era eso lo que su esposo necesitaba para liberar todo su dolor y él sólo debía permanecer a su lado?

Si tan sólo le diera una señal, porque, ¿cómo podía apoyarlo correctamente si este no le decía nada?

Él estaba ahí demostrándole su amor incondicional, sin embargo, parecía no bastar. O al menos lo sentía de esa forma.

—¿Kurt?

—Lo siento —retiró lentamente la mano con la que había estado trazando patrones en el rostro de su pareja— ¿Te desperté?

—No, tranquilo. Sólo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué ocurre, amor? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Sí.

—Dime.

—Deberías irte.

—¿Por qué?

—Has dejado a Steph demasiado tiempo sola. Sé que mis tíos la están cuidando, pero con nadie estará mejor que contigo.

—Lo sé cariño y no he dejado de estar pendiente. Todos los días hablamos y ella está bien. Eres tú quien me necesita ahora.

—Te lo agradezco, pero Steph es tu hija y te necesita más.

Una sola palabra de dos letras lo dejó sin aliento. Escuchar de Blaine _tu_ hija en lugar de _nuestra_, había sido un golpe totalmente inesperado. Tal vez era por todo lo que este estaba atravesando o quizá ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, mas eso no hacía que doliera menos.

—No te preocupes. Estaré aquí contigo hasta que sea el momento de irnos juntos.

—No creo que sea posible. No estoy listo y quién sabe cuándo pasará.

—Estoy aquí para ti, cariño.

—No voy a volver, Kurt, es lo que quiero que entiendas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no…?

—Lo siento. No puedo. Por eso te estoy diciendo que debes irte ya que no tiene ningún sentido que permanezcas a mi lado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ustedes deben continuar sin mí.

—No… Blaine…

—No te preocupes que no les faltará nada.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que me importa? —se levantó enojado— ¿Piensas que quiero tu dinero y tu apellido?

—Sé que no, pero prometí que me haría cargo, que jamás volverían a pasar angustias ni dificultades.

—También prometiste que regresarías, que volveríamos a estar juntos como una familia, y fue una promesa que no sólo me hiciste a mí sino también a Steph.

—No saques esa carta conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Usar a Steph para hacerme volver.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —lo miró indignado— ¡Jamás he usado a mi hija para conseguir nada!

—No lo digo con la intención de ofenderte o…

El teléfono de Kurt empezó a sonar y decidió ignorarlo hasta que vio la imagen en la pantalla y respiró profundamente antes de contestar, sabiendo que era la hora a la que hablaban todos los días.

_"Hola princesita… ¿Cómo estás? _—pasó saliva con algo de dificultad—_ Bien, trabajando mucho… ¿Mi voz? No le pasa nada, creo que me voy a enfermar de la garganta, es todo… También te extraño… Pronto, amor… ¿Blaine? Él eh…"_

—No quiero hablar con ella —dijo en voz baja el de cabellera oscura y giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

Kurt sintió su corazón romperse y que cada fragmento había salido disparado hacia diferentes partes de su cuerpo porque todo dolía y no podía respirar ni hablar.

_—"Papi… ¿Papito? ¿Estás ahí?"_

_—"Ah… sí, sí mi amor_ —hizo un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran y sonar tranquilo—. _Aquí estoy… Sí… Ah… Él está en otro lugar ocupado… Claro, yo le digo…_ —se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta sin dejar de observar a Anderson— _Cuéntame…"_

Tratando de concentrarse en lo que su niña decía salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta siendo atravesado por tantas emociones que no sabía cómo controlar.

Tras varios minutos de plática, empezó a recorrer la casa observando cada rincón lleno de recuerdos de todos esos momentos que lo hicieron creer que el amor, la tranquilidad y la felicidad sí eran para él.

Ahí estaba aquel sofá en donde se sentó con Blaine en varias ocasiones a disfrutar del calor de la chimenea, a besarse de diferentes formas por lo que siempre parecieron horas, o a conversar acerca del futuro y la vida que querían construir juntos.

El desayunador en el que compartieron tantas pláticas y risas también con los Anderson-Connelly, quienes lo hicieron sentir parte de la familia desde el principio.

_—Sabes que siempre es un placer verte, Kurt —dijo Michelle con una dulce sonrisa._

_—Este es tu hogar —continuó Ezequiel dándole un abrazo cálido._

Su recorrido lo llevó al largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y se detuvo frente a un cuadro.

_—Tus tíos nos van a descubrir —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa traviesa en medio de besos apasionados tras haber tropezado con el cuadro que colgaba imprudente._

_Blaine lo aprisionó contra la pared y le dio una mirada libidinosa. —Si no hacemos ruido, no se enterarán —introdujo una mano por debajo de la camiseta tipo polo de su pareja y empezó a acariciarlo._

_—Blaine… —gimió y se mordió el labio._

_Las voces se aproximaron y ambos corrieron a lo largo del pasillo._

_Kurt nunca había experimentado algo así. Aquello era mágico y lo hacía sentir como si fuera un adolescente._

_En medio de otro beso febril entraron a una de las habitaciones en donde hicieron el amor con total devoción._

Suspirando recorrió con los dedos el frente de la puerta de aquella alcoba que había sido testigo de toda la pasión que desbordaron en tantas ocasiones.

A pocos metros se encontraba la recámara donde Blaine permanecía, y en el pecho sintió una opresión, así que se alejó.

_—¡Esta casa es enorme! —exclamó Steph con ojos amplios y una hermosa expresión de asombro._

_—Es nuestro lugar de descanso —dijo Michelle sonriendo—, y ahora también es tuyo._

_—¿Mío?_

_—Sí, porque tú y Kurt son parte de la familia, por lo tanto, esta hacienda también les pertenece._

Podía ver a su niña corriendo feliz y despreocupada por todas partes, como él siempre había soñado.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el exterior y más recuerdos se seguían haciendo presentes. Sin darse cuenta se detuvo frente a la hermosa caída de agua.

_Dentro del cercado de piedra se encontraban disfrutando de un día cálido como la familia que eran. Kurt estaba sentado en el agua con las piernas recogidas filmando a sus dos amores junto a la cascada._

_—Salta, preciosa. Prometo que voy a atraparte —animó Blaine a la niña, extendiendo los brazos._

_—¿Y si me caigo?_

_—No permitiré que suceda. Te lo prometo._

_—¡Atrápame papi Blaine! —chilló feliz antes de aventarse de la parte alta donde se encontraba._

_El de ojos como la miel la recibió en sus brazos y ambos celebraron._

_—¡Eso fue genial, mi niña hermosa! _

_—¡Sí! ¡Me gustó! ¡Fue como volar!_

_—Eres muy valiente, princesita —le besó la mejilla—. Estoy_ _tan orgulloso de ti._

_—Te amo papi —le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos._

_—También te amo mi niña._

_—Papito, papito Kurt… ¿me viste saltar?_

_—Claro que te vi, amor —respondió con una sonrisa—. Lo hiciste muy bien._

_—Ven salta conmigo, papito._

_—¿Y a mí quién me atrapa? —bromeó._

_—Yo —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa cálida y honesta—. Siempre los voy a cuidar y mantener a salvo._

Kurt limpió con el dorso de la mano la lágrima que iba rodando por su mejilla.

_"No voy a volver, Kurt."_

_"No quiero hablar con ella."_

Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente y secó una nueva lágrima que se iba abriendo paso.

_"Has construido una burbuja de fantasía, pero en algún momento va a explotar y entonces te estrellarás contra el suelo" —proclamó Pam—. "Cuando Blaine se dé cuenta que tú y tu hija no son más que un repuesto, un alivio temporal, todo terminará. Ya lo vi pasar por eso una vez, así que sé muy bien que mi hijo sólo está jugando a la familia feliz."_

¿Por qué aquellas palabras siempre se hacían presentes para atormentarlo? Lo más triste es que después de lo ocurrido en ese día, empezaba a creerlas.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir una mano acariciando su rostro y rizos. Podría reconocer aquel toque único en cualquier lugar y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—Tía…

—Mi niño —se inclinó para abrazarlo de aquella forma maternal en la que siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte. No sé cómo no pensé en ello. Este siempre fue tu lugar favorito para refugiarte, para encontrar paz, para sentirte a salvo —se enderezó y volvió a acariciarle el cabello—. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Necesitaba estar solo.

—Puedo entenderlo, aunque debiste decirnos… —suspiró— Lo importante ahora es que te encontramos, Kurt te encontró.

—Ah…

—¿Y dónde está? Pensé verlo aquí contigo.

—Le dije que se fuera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo mejor.

—¿Cómo que lo mejor?

—No es justo que permanezca aquí. Debe ir con Steph.

—Steph está bien cuidada y protegida.

—Lo sé, pero fui claro al decirle que no debía permanecer aquí.

—Al parecer no fuiste tan claro, o, Kurt te conoce mejor de lo que crees y se dio cuenta de que algo no está bien contigo y que necesitas del apoyo y amor de tu familia.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—El auto está allá afuera. Probablemente él se encuentre en la cocina u otra parte de la casa. No lo sé porque vine directo a verte, y como dije, pensé encontrarlo aquí.

—Oh…

—Pareces desilusionado.

—Debió irse —se puso de lado y cerró los ojos.

—No me des la espalda. No voy a permitir que me dejes fuera.

—¿Ah?

—Te he criado como a uno más de mis hijos y sé que haces eso cuando intentas bloquear a las personas.

Si quieres permanecer de lado, bien, pero no me vas a sacar de esto que tanto te aqueja. Necesitas hablar con alguien de ello, y estoy segura de que no lo has hecho con Kurt.

—¿Es lo que te ha dicho?

—Lo único que me ha dicho cada vez que hablamos por teléfono es lo preocupado que está por ti.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan necio y seguir aquí.

—Tal vez sea porque te ama. Por eso vino para cuidarte, para apoyarte, para estar a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor y puedan irse juntos de aquí.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—¿Cómo que no? Blaine, cariño, ¿qué está pasando?

—Kurt tiene que seguir su vida junto a Steph, es lo mejor porque no estoy listo para volver y no sería justo que me esperen indefinidamente.

—Aún necesitas un poco más de tiempo, puedo comprenderlo, pero eso no significa que…

—Aunque estuviera listo en una semana o en un mes, no voy a regresar con ellos.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró sorprendida.

—Porque no estoy seguro de lo que siento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te casaste con Kurt sin amarlo? ¿O que querías adoptar a Steph porque se te ocurrió y no porque la amaras como si fuera realmente tu hija?

Te conozco demasiado y sé que había amor en la forma en la que los mirabas, así como en tu sonrisa cuando estabas a su lado. Cada cosa que hacías o decías era reflejo de tus sentimientos hacia ellos.

—No he dicho que no los ame, lo hago, pero en este momento todo es muy confuso y no les puedo dar la felicidad que se merecen.

—¿Y crees que sacándolos de tu vida los vas a hacer felices? ¿Has pensado en el sufrimiento que eso les provocaría? Porque Kurt te ama con todo su ser, prueba de ello es que dejó todo por venir a buscarte y estar a tu lado para ayudarte a estar bien.

Y ni qué decir de Steph. Esa niña te adora y pregunta por ti cada día desde que te fuiste. Ella está segura de que pronto vas a regresar porque se lo prometiste y cree en ti y en tu palabra.

Luego de una pausa Blaine se se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dándole espacio a su tía para que se acomodara a su lado.

—He pensado en eso. No hago más que pensar en ellos, en el futuro y… en otras cosas, pero soy un desastre completo y no sé cómo manejarlo.

Hay momentos en los que lo único que siento es dolor y más dolor, y luego está este vacío que me consume y que no me permite sentir nada. No hay emociones, no hay sentimientos, no hay absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo puedo estar con ellos así? No se merecen esta incertidumbre.

—Entiendo tus intenciones, mi niño. Quieres protegerlos, pero esta no es la manera correcta. Si lo haces así, lo único que lograrás será lastimarlos.

Habla con Kurt y explícale lo que está pasando, dile lo mismo que a mí y lo que necesitas, pero no le hagas creer que no lo amas o que no te importa, cuando no es así.

Blaine asintió varias veces bajando la mirada. —Lo haré. Voy a hablar con él cuando esté listo.

—Sólo no dejes pasar mucho tiempo —le acarició la rodilla—. Y retomando lo que dijiste acerca de sentir tanto dolor y luego estar vacío, ese es un retroceso en el tiempo que me preocupa mucho.

Ya pasaste por esto antes y aunque no fue fácil, lo superaste, y sé que lo vas a lograr nuevamente —lo tomó de la mano y lo miró preocupada durante varios segundos—, pero necesito que me digas qué ocurrió para que estés repitiendo patrones y conductas pasadas y así poder ayudarte.

—Perdí a mi hijo —bajó la cabeza.

—Dulzura, sin intención de disminuir la magnitud de lo que sucedió, eso fue hace unos años, y has estado bien, retomaste tu vida, tus…

—Quería verlo crecer, escucharlo decirme papá, jugar con él, enseñarle todo lo que ustedes me enseñaron, que… —su voz se vio apagada y fue reemplazada por un sollozo.

—Lo sé, mi niño, pero, ya lo habías superado. ¿Qué fue lo que removió todo ese dolor?

—Mamá…

—¡Claro, tenía que estar ella involucrada! —Blaine apretó su mano con fuerza— Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho fue con la única intención de…

—Me hizo pensar en… cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Ella dice que Kurt y Steph no han sido más que un refugio, una forma de reemplazar la familia que perdí y llenar el vacío que me dejó Ashton en el corazón.

—¿Es lo que son? Porque sólo tú puedes responder esa pregunta por muy duro que sea.

—Yo… —cerró los ojos con fuerza— Yo…


	4. Cap 4: Totalmente inesperado

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

** "Totalmente inesperado"**

* * *

.

—Blaine…

—N-no… No de manera consciente al menos… No creo… No quiero que sea así, y me asusta pensar en ello.

—Lo que Pam o cualquier otra persona te diga no debería influir en lo que sientes.

—Lo sé, y por eso estoy tan confundido y molesto conmigo. Esto no debería estar pasando.

Creí estar bien, pero, ¿y si basé mi recuperación en Kurt y Steph sin darme cuenta? No es algo que pueda permitir ni que sea correcto.

—Cielo, te recuperaste antes de que ellos llegaran a tu vida. Es más, recuerdo que alguna vez me contaste que no supiste de la existencia de Steph hasta mucho después de haber conocido a Kurt.

—Eso es cierto, pero aun cuando estaba mejor, seguía sin sentirme completamente vivo, y ellos cambiaron eso.

—Reconozco que el brillo en tus ojos volvió cuando conociste a Kurt, y Steph fue una añadidura maravillosa.

—A eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero, tía. Mi estabilidad no puede depender de ellos. Son parte de mi mundo y de mi todo, pero no pueden ser mi única razón para ser feliz. Necesito ser una persona completa por mi cuenta.

—Por mucho que no me guste admitirlo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ese punto —suspiró—, así que, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? Porque como te dije, sacarlos de tu vida de esa manera tampoco es correcto.

—No lo sé, tía. Realmente no lo sé.

—Empieza por hablar con Kurt y encuentren juntos…

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? No puedo decirle que estoy confundido.

—Él tiene derecho a saber.

—Sí, pero…

—Deja de darle vueltas a lo mismo porque no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Habla con tu esposo, abre tu corazón para él y confíale tu pesar. Estoy segura que sabrá apoyarte porque te ama con todo su ser.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Ezequiel corría con Steph por el jardín en medio de carcajadas y algarabía.

—Ya no soy tan joven… Espérame o tendrás que llevarme cargado.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. ¿Acaso no puedes? —bromeó.

—Mis brazos son pequeños.

—Eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo?

—Sé que encontrarías la forma de llevarme porque me dijiste que eras una princesa guerrera, y las princesas guerreras logran todo lo que se proponen ya que son fuertes e inteligentes.

—¡Nunca había escuchado tantas tonterías juntas! —exclamó una voz masculina.

Ezequiel volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa, James?

—Literalmente no estoy en tu casa, estoy en la acera observando hacia el interior de la propiedad.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Jugando a la niñera?

—Stephie —la llamó y ella se acercó lentamente—, ve adentro por favor y lávate las manos que ya es hora de comer.

La pequeña asintió y miró al hombre mal encarado. —Buenas tardes señor.

—¡Vaya! La niña tiene más modales que tú. Eso es irónico considerando que provienes de una familia de alcurnia mientras que ella es sólo la hija de un…

—¡Cállate! —dijo apretando los dientes mientras se aproximaba a la reja— ¡No te atrevas a decir algo ofensivo! —le advirtió con voz baja pero firme.

—Seguro —sonrió burlonamente.

—Steph, entra por favor.

—Sí, abuelito —corrió a través del jardín.

—¿Abuelito? El muerto de hambre ese resultó más listo de lo que parecía. No sólo se casó con un millonario, sino que se echó al bolsillo a su estúpida familia y además les metió por los ojos a su bastarda.

—¡No te permito que te expreses así de ellos! —gritó.

—¡Por favor, Ezequiel, abre los ojos! ¡Es más que obvio que lo tenía todo planeado! Era un mesero que limpiaba zapatos y ahora ya se cree uno de nosotros. Hasta usa con descaro nuestro apellido.

Aunque si lo piensas bien, lo más probable es que todo fuera una pantalla, porque no es posible que un don nadie esté dirigiendo una empresa ya que sería imposible que supiera de negocios o de finanzas.

—Kurt es una de las personas más honestas, desinteresadas y trabajadoras que he conocido, y para que lo sepas, está en la universidad, hace cursos y se mantiene al día en todo lo referente al mercado. Su puesto en la empresa se lo ha ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación, involucrándose en cada uno de los procesos, aprendiendo el manejo desde abajo, trabajando y relacionándose con el personal, y una larga lista de cosas, así que no puedes poner en duda su…

—¿Te das cuenta de que me estás dando la razón? Lo planeó todo quién sabe desde cuándo, sin embargo, te has cegado, todos lo han hecho, y en el momento que menos lo esperen los va a desfalcar, dejándolos en la calle.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, y no voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo!

—¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder. He venido porque quiero que me digas dónde está Blaine.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué no es…? ¡Blaine es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de saber qué está ocurriendo con él!

—Está en un viaje de negocios.

—¡Puras mentiras! Según me dijeron, estaba enfermo, ahora resulta que está viajando. ¿Tan siquiera sabes dónde se encuentra? ¿O es que te has dejado convencer de eso también?

¿No te parece extraño que haya desaparecido en esa forma y que nadie conozca su paradero? Mientras tanto, el tipejo con el que se casó está tomando posesión de todo.

—Estás tan lleno de veneno que sólo ves maldad en los que te rodean.

—Estoy alerta y soy suspicaz, que es diferente. A mí no me engañan ni ven la cara de idiota.

—Blaine no está desaparecido, y hablo con él casi a diario.

—¡Te exijo que me digas dónde está!

—Tú no me puedes exigir nada. No tienes ningún derecho sobre él ni la calidad moral tampoco para presentarte aquí.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Voy a poner una denuncia en la policía y haré arrestar al inmundo ese con el que se casó!

—¡Cállate o voy a cerrarte esa boca! Sólo para que dejes de estar fastidiando porque no te quiero ver cerca de mi casa otra vez, Blaine partió en un viaje de negocios, pero su salud se vio afectada en el medio, y Kurt, como el esposo amoroso y preocupado que es, se encuentra ahora a su lado para ayudarlo y ocuparse de él.

—¿Qué?

—Es todo lo que te voy a decir, y ahora lárgate de mi propiedad.

—Ahora resulta que el tal Kurt es el héroe, el esposo abnegado… —resopló— ¡Una rata inmunda es lo que es, y voy a encargarme de que se aleje de nosotros!

—No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi familia en ninguna forma posible, así que es mejor que no intentes nada porque de lo contrario vas a lamentarlo.

—¿Tu familia? ¡Yo soy tu familia!

—¡No te acerques a ellos ni te atrevas a hacerles daño!

—¿Dañarlos? ¡Qué imaginación la tuya! Voy a ofrecerle al vividor ese una fuerte suma de dinero para que deje a Blaine en paz, y te aseguro que no los volveremos a ver.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que te referiste al decir eso.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo qué estás hablando.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

Amenazaste a Kurt y a Steph, y varias personas fueron testigos de aquello, así que ni siquiera trates de negarlo.

—¡Por favor! ¿Vas a creer en habladurías?

—De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa, James, pero Kurt no está solo. Él y su hija son parte de mi familia y me tienen para protegerlos.

—Tal como dije, se los metió al bolsillo a todos.

—Aléjate, James. Te lo advierto. No voy a permitir que se repita la historia.

—¿Cuál historia?

— No creas que he olvidado lo que le hiciste a Blaine.

—¿Y qué se supone que le hice?

—Hasta el día de hoy no me cuadra tu explicación sobre la muerte de Ashton. Sé que algo muy turbio ocurrió, y la desaparición de Connor es una prueba de ello.

—Por favor, estás siendo absurdo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi hijo? Además, ¿qué tiene que ver esa sabandija en todo esto?

—He estado investigando, y no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad.

—Haz lo que quieras, total, es tu tiempo y tu dinero, pero te aseguro que no vas a encontrar nada —lo miró con aires de superioridad—. Y no creas que eres el único que puede poner en marcha una investigación. Daré con el paradero de mi hijo y llegaré al fondo de todo este asunto —se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ezequiel realizó varias respiraciones cortas, inhalando y exhalando por la nariz. Trataba de controlarse antes de entrar a la casa, lo necesitaba. No quería arrastrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y tal vez desquitarse con alguien.

Con un último suspiro se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta principal.

A lo lejos un hombre que descendía de un taxi empezó a correr en dirección del hogar de los Anderson-Connelly.

—¡Ezequiel! ¡Espera! ¡Ezequiel! —gritaba agitando la mano.

James alcanzó a divisar al sujeto y bajó de su auto a toda prisa, agarrándolo por el brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Suéltame! —lo empujó.

—Te pregunté para qué has venido.

—A hablar con Ezequiel y Michelle. Voy a contarles todo lo que pasó porque necesitan saber la verdad, así como la clase de basura que eres.

—Parece que no me conocieras Connor, aun cuando sabes bien de lo que soy capaz si las cosas no van de acuerdo a mis planes.

—Sí que lo sé. No te importó causarle a tu hijo el mayor de los sufrimientos con el único afán de que no tuviera nada que lo atara y distrajera de sus responsabilidades con tus negocios. Eres el ser más ruin de este planeta y vas a pagar por lo que hiciste.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hice?

—No puedo ni pronunciarlo porque me da asco nada más de pensar en ello.

—¿Y no te da asco haber sido mi cómplice?

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Michelle recorría la hacienda cuando divisó a quien buscaba sentado cerca de la caída de agua. Este se encontraba con el cuerpo encorvado, el codo izquierdo apoyado en el muslo y la mano cubriendo parte de su rostro.

—Kurt, cariño… ¿Kurt? —le tocó el hombro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Michelle? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Steph?

—Ella está muy bien. Relájate. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Pero, ¿y entonces?

—Vine a ver a Blaine.

—¡Oh!

—Necesitaba hablar con él… Y contigo también.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, cariño. No lo estás pasando bien con esta situación. Aunque lo negaras, tu rostro cansado y tus ojos tristes te delatarían, y me preocupas.

Kurt bajó la mirada y Michelle se acercó, envolviéndolo con calidez entre sus brazos.

»¿Qué está pasando, dulzura? Cuéntame. Necesitas desahogarte.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Blaine no nos quiere ni a Steph ni a mí en su vida.

—No digas eso. Él los ama, y que esté decaído no significa que…

—Me dijo que lo mejor era separarnos y que no me preocupara porque no nos iba a faltar nada… ¡Cómo si su dinero me importara!

—Conozco a Blaine y sé que no lo dijo con esa intención sino porque de verdad quiere lo mejor para ustedes.

—Ha estado actuando de una forma tan extraña. Durante los primeros días me decía que me amaba, que se alegraba de que estuviera a su lado, pero eso cambió y ahora a penas si me habla y está muy distante.

—Tal vez está tratando de evitar que lo veas así. Tiene la costumbre de encerrarse en sí mismo y alejar a los demás cuando se siente vulnerable.

—No es sólo conmigo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizá te parezca una tontería, pero cuando se refirió a Steph en un determinado momento, dejó en claro que no era su hija… Como dije, quizá estoy exagerando, pero me dolió.

—Tal vez no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. No lo sé, hay mucho que está intentando procesar.

—Cuando Steph llamó, como lo hace todas las mañanas, se negó a hablar con ella y… —sollozó— No quiero que mi niña sufra. No es justo. Ella lo adora y no podría entenderlo.

Está en casa confiando en que _su papá Blaine_ —hizo un gesto— pronto va a volver, pero él no piensa regresar, no con nosotros por lo menos.

¡Fui tan estúpido al permitirme sentir y soñar con una vida feliz y tranquila!

—No digas eso. Si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú, Kurt. Ahora mírame a los ojos y escúchame con atención…

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó una voz que los hizo voltear de inmediato.

—¡Blaine! —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —miró a su esposo.

—Te levantaste… P-pero ni siquiera sales de la habitación.

—Necesito que hablemos, y sabía que te encontraría aquí porque es nuestro lugar.

—Creo que es momento de retirarme —dijo Michelle— Cuídate, Kurt —lo abrazó y le susurró—. Nunca dudes que mereces ser feliz. Eres una persona extraordinaria.

Tú también cuídate, Blainey —lo abrazó con fuerza y le habló al oído—. Sé cauto con tus palabras y no permitas que tu razón se nuble.

Cuando la mujer desapareció por el camino, el de ojos como la miel se sentó con dificultad junto a su esposo debido a lo débil que estaba.

—Kurt…

—Sólo dilo.

Con reserva Blaine estiró el brazo y colocó la mano sobre la de su pareja, la cual recogía nerviosamente la tela de su pantalón.

—Sé que esto no ha sido nada fácil para ti y que hoy te hice sentir mal, lo cual realmente lamento. Jamás tuve la intención de lastimarte —respiró profundamente—. Y aunque no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, me atrevo a suplicar que no olvides que te amo.

—¿Todavía me amas?

—Mucho más de lo que imaginas —presionó la mano que sostenía—. Tal vez no me creas, pero eres demasiado importante para mí.

—¿Por qué no te creería?

—Por todo lo que ha sucedido, por mis pesadillas, por la manera en la que me he comportado. No lo sé, pero sí sé que tienes dudas, y no puedo culparte por ello, mas te aseguro que te amo y amo a Steph.

—¿Y lo que dijiste antes de separarnos?

—No quiero perderlos —bajó la cabeza—, y estoy consciente de que te debo una explicación, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para aclarar todo este lío que hay en mi cabeza.

Entenderé si no puedes o no quieres hacerlo porque me has dado mucho tiempo ya y has sido más que paciente y comprensivo… —su voz se fue apagando.

Kurt se puso de pie y se ubicó frente a Blaine, tomándolo de la barbilla con suavidad.

—Todo el que necesites.

—¿Qué? —lo miró desconcertado.

—No me molesta esperar, lo que me angustia y me duele es no saber lo que está pasando contigo… y con nosotros.

—Te amo Kurt, no tengo duda de ello y no quiero que la tengas tampoco —exhaló lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Si pudiera hacer algo para que confiaras en mí, para que me creyeras, entonces…

—Te creo.

—¿Qué?

—Te creo.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto —le acarició la mejilla—. Y también te amo —se fue acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un roce corto y cálido.

Blaine suspiró y repitió la acción, frotando con suavidad sus narices después.

—¿Realmente puedes esperarme?

—Fuiste muy paciente conmigo en el pasado, dándome todo el tiempo que necesité para llegar a sentirme seguro y tranquilo, lo que me permitió abrirte mi corazón y mostrarte cada una de mis heridas, y lo hiciste siempre con amor y sin juzgarme. ¿Por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo por ti?

—Kurt… —negó con la cabeza— Tal vez no te merezco.

—¡Jamás digas eso! Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he conocido y…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando de forma inesperada su esposo lo envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él y apoyando la frente en su pecho, al nivel del corazón.

—Sé que te enamoraste de un hombre seguro, firme, con convicción, y que ahora no soy ni la sombra de aquello, pero voy a esforzarme mucho para volver a serlo.

—También conocí al hombre dulce, generoso, amable, respetuoso, cariñoso… ¡Dios, Blaine! Son tantas las razones por las que me enamoré de ti. Y no debes sentirte mal por mostrar un lado vulnerable que aún lleva marcadas las heridas del pasado, porque te amo en todas tus etapas y estaré a tu lado a lo largo de cada uno de los procesos que debas atravesar.

El de rizos sollozó y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a su pareja, derramando un par de lágrimas.

Kurt lo envolvió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos suplicando al universo encontrar la forma de poder ayudar al hombre que amaba y aliviar su sufrimiento.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Steph jugaba con una pelota en el jardín cuando un hombre alto de cabellera marrón se acercó sigilosamente a la reja.

—¡Niña! ¡Oye!

La pequeña levantó la cabeza y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—No puedo hablar con desconocidos —agarró su pelota y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban al interior de la casa.

—No soy un desconocido. Los Anderson son mi familia. Esta es la casa de Ezequiel y Michelle, ¿cierto? —Aquella información la hizo detener— Ellos son los tíos de Blaine y lo quieren mucho. De hecho, son como sus padres. Son muy unidos todos.

Steph giró dudosa sobre sus talones.

—¿Conoces a mi papá?

—¿Tu papá? ¿Quién es tu papá?

—Blaine.

—¿Él es…? —no tenía sentido, las cuentas no cuadraban, pero rápidamente hilvanó los hilos— ¿Eres hija de Kurt?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces también?

—Claro. Como te dije, soy amigo de la familia.

—¿Y por qué nunca te había visto?

—Porque me encontraba fuera del país trabajando, pero ahora estoy de regreso y quise venir a visitar a mis amigos. En realidad, los Anderson son como mi familia.

Quizá había conseguido la atención de la niña, mas no su confianza ya que esta permanecía en las escaleras, y eso no era conveniente ya que alguien podría escucharlos hablando.

»Estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que te pareces a Kurt.

—Mi papá dice que tengo un poco de él y otro poco de mi mamá.

Esa era una información con la que no contaba y que no estaba seguro de cómo manejar, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso.

—Seguro que sacaste lo mejor de los dos, pero te pareces mucho a él, hasta tienes su cabello y ojos, además de que eres bien bonita.

—Mi papá es muy guapo.

—Ciertamente, y es muy inteligente también.

La niña sonrió orgullosa.

—Sí, mi papito es inteligente y trabajador.

—¡Qué hermosa sonrisa!

—Mi papi dice que tengo la sonrisa de mi mamá.

Por lo que decía la niña, era obvio que no conocía a su madre, aunque sabía de su existencia, sin embargo, seguía siendo arriesgado sacar esa carta. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

—Seguro que sí. Como dije, eres realmente bonita.

—Gracias.

—Oye, ¿y por qué le dices papá a Blaine? ¿Es porque se casó con Kurt?

—Él es mi papá.

—Tu padre es Kurt.

—Blaine también… —descendió un par de escalones— No llevo su sangre, pero es mi papá.

—Entiendo. Eso quiere decir que te quiere mucho.

—Mi papi Blaine me ama, y yo a él.

—Por supuesto. No podía ser de otra forma —le sonrió—. ¿Y dónde está ahora? Fui a buscarlo a su oficina pero no lo encontré.

—Está de viaje por su trabajo.

—¿Sabes cuándo va a volver?

—No.

—Lo debes extrañar.

—Mucho. Y a mi papá Kurt también.

—¿A él por qué?

—Porque se fue con mi papá Blaine.

—Ah… Pero hace poco pasé por la oficina y conversamos un rato.

—Es que había mucho trabajo así que se fue a ayudar a mi papi Blaine para que termine más rápido y pueda regresar.

—¡Oh! Comprendo.

No era cierto. No tenía sentido que Kurt dejara la empresa para ir con Blaine ya que estaba a cargo de todo en ausencia de este. Obviamente era una mentira que le habían dicho a la niña para que estuviera tranquila.

Pero, ¿por qué los dos se habían ido? ¿Acaso era otra jugarreta de James? ¿Estaba planeando algo?

—¡Steph! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior de la morada.

—En el jardín.

El extraño tomó su celular fingiendo revisarlo.

—No sabía que Isabel estaba aquí.

—Mi tía viene todos los días.

—Genial, aunque hoy no podré saludarla porque tengo que irme. Se presentó algo —agitó el teléfono haciendo referencia a que alguien lo había contactado.

—¿Vas a regresar?

—Claro que sí. Sólo, no le digas a nadie que estuvimos hablando porque quiero darles una sorpresa.

—Está bien.

—¡Steph! —volvieron a llamar.

—Enseguida entro.

—Una pregunta: ¿James y Pam vienen de visita también?

—Ah… No, ellos… no… eh…

De inmediato el hombre notó la incomodidad en la pequeña y se acercó tanto como pudo.

—No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me agradan —le guiñó el ojo—. Hasta mañana Steph. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Antes de que la niña respondiera, el desconocido se alejó a toda prisa.

—Me pareció escuchar que hablabas con alguien —dijo Isabel observando en diferentes direcciones.

A la niña no le gustaba mentir. Le habían enseñado la importancia de siempre decir la verdad, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa que el amigo de su familia iba a darles.

.

.

* * *

_*** RominaCanelo**_ La espera terminó :)

**_* AmericaDeyaniraRiver_** Listo, llegó el nuevo capítulo.

_*** Fabiola_arias13**_ Prepárate para todo lo que viene.

**_* luliiabril_ **Blaine tiene muchas dudas.

_*** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Creo que vas a seguir necesitando más.

El dolor de Blaine ha resurgido y no sabe cómo lidiar con el, lo cual no lo deja pensar con claridad.

Jajaja, impacto mal actuado. Tendré que volver a ver la novela porque no recuerdo nada de eso xD

Pam intenta proteger a su hijo, pero está yendo por el camino equivocado.

Ay Mauro, siempre queriendo klex descriptivo jaja.

James es un ser horrible y no se detiene ante nada.

¿Y tienen una fecha para empezar a tener hijos?

Así pasa, con la convivencia van surgiendo muchas cosas que antes se desconocían, pero todo es parte de la relación. Jajaja pobre, lo querías ahorcar por tus discos.

Los tíos de Blaine siempre se han preocupado por él y por prepararlo para la vida.

Blaine tuvo una relación hermosa con Connor y fueron muy felices juntos hasta que sucedió lo de Ashton.

**_* bosellidc_** Las emociones son cada vez más fuertes.

**_* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Nuestros chicos tienen un largo camino por recorrer en donde habrá obstáculos y momentos inesperados que los llevarán por caminos insospechados.

El amor incondicional siempre está presente.

**_* D'Criss VM_** Saludos Vero. Un fuerte abrazo.

**_* Lupita Maldonado_** Siempre tendrás tu etiqueta Lupita ;)

**_* Georgi G_** Estoy segura que hoy lloraste más por la cantidad de emociones de este capítulo.

**_* JEYC890_** Fue un placer leer tus comentarios. Gracias a ti por seguirme y tomarte el tiempo para escribirme tan hermosas palabras. Tal vez me demore un poco a veces, pero ten por seguro que siempre responderé.

**_* coffeprinceblue_** Otro capítulo ha llegado. Disfrútalo ;)

**_* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Me da gusto saber que mis historias siguen ayudándote de alguna forma.

**_* Vanesa Hinojosa_** De nada Vanesa. Gracias a ti por leerme siempre.

**_* Nicol López Alcívar_** Las emociones se apoderan de cada capítulo, amiga. Blaine no está en su mejor momento y Kurt quiere ayudarlo, pero no sabe cómo.

**_* Floraida Rangel_** Kurt intenta ser el apoyo que su esposo necesita y espera lograrlo.

**_* Karla Ortega Garcia_** Tienen un largo camino que recorrer en donde deberán enfrentar retos y obstáculos.

¿Podrá estar Steph en peligro? Pronto lo descubrirás.

Gracias por seguir cada una de mis historias Karlita. Un fuerte abrazo.

**_* Yolanda Serrano_** Gracias por leerme y comentar.

**_* sanau77_** A ti por leerme :)

**_* Danny_prro_** ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la secuela.

**_* Olga Moreno_** Si ahora te comes las uñas y te halas el cabello, espera a todo lo que sigue...

**_* vanesah21_** ¡Hola Vane! No tienes idea lo mucho que me emociona leer tu comentario. Espero que estés disfrutando de esta nueva historia.

**_* Jeny_** Connor es parte importante en esta historia, y sí, estuvo casado con Blaine.

Blaine tiene muchos conflictos internos ahora que deberá resolver.


	5. Cap 5: Todo lo que necesito ahora

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

** "Todo lo que necesito ahora"**

* * *

.

Pam Anderson iba saliendo del _spa_ cuando alguien se le acercó disimuladamente.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó al notar aquella presencia para así llamar la atención de quienes caminaban cerca, y presionó un botón en su celular.

—Tranquila, Pam. Soy Connor.

La mujer se quedó estupefacta durante varios segundos al observarlo detenidamente.

—¿Connor Alric?

—Sí —asintió—. Entiendo que mi presencia es inespe…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con una bofetada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte después de lo que hiciste?

—Tienes derecho a estar enojada, pero si me permitieras explicarte lo que sucedió…

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Que dejaste morir a mi nieto y luego abandonaste a mi hijo cuando más te necesitaba? ¡No tiene justificación alguna lo que hiciste!

—Te aseguro que hubo una razón muy grande, y es de eso que necesito hablar contigo.

—Señora, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó un hombre fornido apareciendo detrás de Connor.

—Sí, pero si ves a este sujeto otra vez a mi alrededor quiero que procedas.

—Entendido.

—Pam, por favor. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante.

—¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí! —indicó— ¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurra buscar a Blaine!

—Claro. No debo acercarme porque ahora está casado con el hombre de alcurnia que ustedes querían para él.

—¿Alcurnia?

—¡Por supuesto! Los Anderson no permitirían que cualquiera forme parte de su familia.

—Lamentablemente Blaine no sabe elegir a sus parejas —dijo con desprecio.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto y continuó caminando.

»¡Pam! ¡No te vayas! —empezó a seguirla— ¡Tienes que escucharme!

—¡Aléjese de la señora! —dijo el guardaespaldas bloqueándole el paso.

—¡James te utilizó! —gritó desesperado— ¡Él lo planeó todo! ¡Ashton era un estorbo porque distraía a Blaine de sus obligaciones en las empresas!

Pam se detuvo y volteó lentamente con el ceño fruncido, luego caminó hacia Connor.

—Eres tan miserable que ya no sabes qué inventar. Mi esposo puede ser muchas cosas, pero jamás dañaría a su familia.

—No tienes idea… —exhaló— Si me dieras la oportunidad de hablar y contarte todo lo que realmente sucedió, te darías cuenta del monstruo con el que estás casada.

—¡No vuelvas a expresarte de él de esa forma!

—Necesitas abrir los ojos y…

—¡Es suficiente! —elevó ligeramente la voz.

—¿Sabes al menos dónde se encuentra Blaine? Supuestamente está en un viaje de negocios, pero…

—¿Estás siguiendo a mi hijo?

—Estoy preocupado por él. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo vio, y ahora Kurt también ha desaparecido. James no tiene escrúpulos y…

La mujer lo miró furiosa. —¡Aléjate de mi hijo! ¡Ya una vez lo hiciste y no tienes ningún derecho a aparecer después de todo este tiempo para tratar de causar más estragos!

—Pam…

—¡Estás advertido!

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Connor deja de dar tantas vueltas que me estás mareando —dijo un hombre alto y delgado pasando los dedos por su espesa cabellera marrón ligeramente ondulada mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

—Las cosas no están saliendo como las tenía planeadas.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué todos te recibieran con los brazos abiertos como si fueras un amigo al que no han visto en mucho tiempo? Era más que obvio que iban a rechazarte.

—Eso lo tenía claro, pero pensé que hablaría con Blaine directamente.

—Honestamente, creo que con él tendrás menos suerte que con sus padres.

—Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas serían distintas en este momento si lo hubiera encontrado ese día en la oficina y no al tal Kurt.

—Lo dudo… Y no es que esté tratando de desanimarte, pero pienso que si Blaine hubiera estado ese día, te habría hecho sacar con los guardias antes de que pudieras empezar a hablar… Al menos, es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y que recién te presentes no es el mejor de los escenarios.

—Sabes muy bien que lo intenté antes y no funcionó —dijo en tono acusatorio—. Necesitaba recuperarme emocionalmente después de lo que ocurrió, además de que debía respaldarme económica y legalmente. Tenía que volverme fuerte y poderoso para enfrentar a James.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Por todos los cielos, Juanma! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que viví después de dejar a Blaine! ¡Estuviste ahí cuando traté de buscarlo para explicarle todo y James lo impidió!

—Está bien. No te exaltes. Es sólo que no puedo evitar ponerme en el lugar de Blaine porque si alguien me hubiera arrebatado en esa forma a mi hija… —negó con la cabeza— Y que ese alguien fuera mi propio padre en complicidad con mi esposo… Es que ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello sin estremecerme y ponerme furioso a la vez.

—No fui cómplice. James me obligó. ¿Crees que yo quería que algo de esto pasara?

Tenía la vida que había soñado junto al hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Teníamos planes para el futuro, teníamos un hijo al que amábamos mucho, éramos realmente felices, y todo nos fue arrebatado, porque no sólo Blaine perdió con lo que sucedió, yo también lo hice.

—Lo sé, pero para él fue un impacto tremendo, a más de la culpabilidad que sentía. En cambio, tú estabas consciente de lo que en realidad había pasado.

—Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, pero parece que estuvieras en mi contra.

—No digas eso. Sabes que te apoyo, ¿acaso no estoy aquí contigo? Es sólo que quiero que entiendas la globalidad del asunto porque no puedes enfocarte únicamente en tu punto de vista, sobretodo dadas las circunstancias.

Sé que has regresado para esclarecer las cosas, limpiar tu nombre y también quitarle ese peso de encima a Blaine, el cual jamás debió llevar, pero definitivamente tienes que ponerte en el lugar de los demás, sobretodo de él.

—Tal vez tengas razón y no estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

—No, no lo haces, así que debes cambiar de táctica.

—Probablemente… —se detuvo y miró a su amigo— Y creo que la encontré.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El tal Kurt tiene una hija, y ella puede ser…

—¿Te volviste loco acaso? ¿Qué culpa tiene esa niña de lo que sucedió?

—No voy a hacerle daño. ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo pienso que ella será mi conducto para llegar a Ezequiel, Michelle, y por supuesto, Blaine. Es con ellos con quienes debo hablar.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Usar a una niña no es correcto.

—No voy a detenerme hasta haberle quitado la máscara a James Anderson y que todos descubran quién es en realidad. Lo haré pagar por todo el daño que ha causado.

—Connor…

—Sé que no será fácil, pero ya no le tengo miedo.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Ahora colocamos con mucho cuidado un poco más de harina en el recipiente —le dijo Michelle a Steph ayudándola a realizar tal acción.

—¿Podemos guardar galletas para mi papá?

—Claro, dulzura. Le guardaremos algunas.

—¿Y para mi papi Blaine?

—Cuando regrese prepararemos más para que estén frescas.

—Bueno… —suspiró— Espero que ya no demore. Lo extraño mucho.

—Pronto, cariño —le acarició la mejilla—. Pero Kurt regresa el domingo, eso debe alegrarte.

—¡Sí! Extraño demasiado a mi papito.

—Ya van a estar juntos —respiró profusamente.

—Cuando regrese, ¿vamos a ir a nuestra casa o nos vamos a quedar aquí?

—No lo sé, cariño.

Steph se puso a pensar en el amigo de la familia que les iba a dar una sorpresa y como ella y Kurt se la perderían si se iban.

—¿Nos podemos quedar?

—Me encantaría que lo hicieran, pero debes recordar que la decisión que tome tu papá será la mejor, y si él dice que regresan a su casa, estará bien.

—Me quiero quedar.

—Pueden venir todas las veces que deseen.

—Sí, pero…

—Steph, tu papá ha pasado por mucho y lo que menos necesita es que… —al ver la confusión en el rostro de la niña, se contuvo.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué le pasó?

—No le ha pasado nada, a lo que me refería es a que en el trabajo ha tenido algunos contratiempos y está muy cansado.

—En los otros trabajos mi papá a veces tenía problemas y eso lo ponía triste… Algunas noches no dormía y lloraba mucho.

—¿Él…? —negó con la cabeza al pensar en todos los momentos difíciles que Kurt y Steph habían vivido y de los que no tenía conocimiento, y lo que único que quería hacer era abrazarlos fuertemente y asegurarles que ya no tendrían que pasar por más, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer falsas promesas.

—No quiero que mi papito esté triste.

—No está triste. Como te dije, sólo está muy cansado.

—¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

Michelle observó a la niña y recordó la madurez que tenía a pesar de su edad.

Alguna vez Kurt le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos lo mal que se sentía por haberla obligado a crecer tan rápido debido a la vida que solían llevar, aunque él se esforzara porque tuviera una niñez lo más normal posible.

—Steph, amor —suspiró—, lo único que tu papá necesita es que seas la niña dulce, educada y respetuosa de siempre. Esa es la mejor ayuda que puedes darle.

—Bueno —dijo poco convencida.

—No pongas esa carita. Él está bien y en dos días lo tendrás a tu lado.

—Quiero verlo.

—Falta muy poco. Y eso me recuerda que debemos seguir revolviendo la mezcla hasta que se forme una masa para poder hacer las galletas y guardarle algunas.

—Sí.

—¿Cuáles son sus favoritas?

—Las que llevan gotitas de chocolate.

—Entonces le haremos unas especiales.

—¿Con muchas gotitas?

—Sí, dulzura.

Minutos después se encontraban amasando y riendo cuando el timbre sonó.

—¿Voy a ver quién es? —preguntó la niña.

—No, cariño. Yo voy, tú continúa con esto —se lavó las manos y salió de la cocina.

Al asomarse por el ventanal, frunció el ceño ante la inesperada visita y se dirigió al jardín.

—Buenas tardes, Pam —dijo con seriedad.

—Elizabeth —asintió.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Necesito que hablemos de Blaine.

—Primero James y ahora tú. ¿Qué pretenden? Eze ya le dijo lo que tenía que saber.

—¿James estuvo aquí?

—No finjas conmigo.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. En todo caso, he venido a verte porque fui a buscar a mi hijo a su empresa y no lo encontré. Nadie sabe de él, y tampoco encontré al fulano con el que se casó.

—Primero; Blaine está de viaje, y segundo; el nombre de su esposo es Kurt, y si esa es la actitud con la que vienes, ya te puedes ir retirando.

—Estoy segura de que conoces su paradero.

—Así es, pero no tengo por qué decirte nada.

—Sé que tú y yo no tenemos la mejor relación, ni tampoco soy persona que acostumbre pedirle nada a nadie, sin embargo, de madre a madre te pido que me digas dónde se encuentra Blaine y cómo está.

—Realmente estás preocupada —afirmó sorprendida al notar el semblante de su cuñada.

—Blaine es mi único hijo, y aunque te resulte difícil creerlo, lo amo y me preocupo por él. Quiero su bienestar y tranquilidad en todo momento.

—¿Su tranquilidad? —la miró molesta.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Sabes qué? Hay mucho que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo y tal vez esta sea la ocasión perfecta para ello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Blaine no está bien, y en gran parte se debe a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Pasa —abrió la puerta del jardín—, y espérame en el despacho. Tengo que ir a ver a Steph primero.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Eso quiere decir que el padre también está?

—No. Y espérame en el despacho si quieres hablar.

Pam apretó los dientes y caminó hacia la casa. Detestaba que le dijeran qué hacer, pero no podía protestar ya que probablemente perdería la oportunidad de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt se disponía a ir a la cama cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a su esposo, quien lo único que portaba era una toalla sobre los hombros con la cual frotaba sus rizos.

Por un instante su corazón se aceleró, pues hacía ya mucho que no lo veía en esas condiciones, y aunque su razón se interpuso de inmediato, no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada mientras este recorría la habitación luciendo de algún modo más relajado.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer nuevamente en el baño, suspiró y continuó contestando un mensaje en su teléfono. Todavía no podía creer cómo se habían dado las cosas y que al finalizar la semana estaría de regreso en su casa.

Volverían a ser sólo él y Steph, y aun sabiendo que ahora contaba con el cariño y apoyo de los Anderson-Conelly, lo cual le daba cierto alivio, no hacía que se sintiera menos extraño el hecho de que Blaine no estaría con ellos.

—¿Aún no te vas a acostar? —preguntó el de rizos cruzando junto a él con el pijama puesto.

—S-sí. Ya voy… Le estoy escribiendo a Mercedes.

Blaine se acomodó en la cama, poniéndose de lado y dejando suficiente espacio.

—Espero que no tardes —estiró el brazo hacia su pareja.

Sin decir nada Kurt dejó el dispositivo a un lado y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida.

Lentamente se fue acomodando hasta que no quedó espacio alguno entre ambos cuerpos y suspiró ante el contacto.

Anderson lo abrazó y él hizo lo mismo. Había extrañado tanto aquel calor y esa intimidad, que era una de las más hermosas.

Posando la cabeza casi sobre el hombro de su esposo inhaló profundamente la combinación a cítricos del jabón más el olor único que tenía aquella piel aceitunada y que lo hacía sentir en casa.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurró Blaine y cerró los ojos recordando la extensa plática que habían tenido durante la mañana, en la cual pudo sincerarse finalmente a pesar del temor que sentía.

—También voy a extrañarte.

—Espero pronto estar con ustedes.

—Gracias por contarme.

—Gracias por entenderme… Me aterraba la idea de que no lo hicieras —exhaló—. Yo mismo no me entiendo porque te amo, los amo, y, sin embargo, esta incertidumbre me está matando. ¿Cómo es posible? Es… esto… No sé si estoy perdiendo la razón o…

—Shh, tranquilo. Como te dije en la mañana, lo entiendo muy bien porque pasé por lo mismo. Obviamente las situaciones no han sido las mismas, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes todo el miedo que sentía al estar contigo.

Te amaba mucho, y aunque me demostrabas tu amor también, no dejaba de aterrarme la idea de que tal vez un día te darías cuenta de que yo no era lo que querías o de que desearías a alguien de tu nivel… Tal vez Steph y yo nos convertiríamos en una carga o…

—Kurt, no. Eso jamás va a pasar.

—Ahora lo sé, pero me tomó mucho tiempo poder comprenderlo, confiar y permitirme ser feliz —suspiró—. A veces todavía siento algo de miedo.

El punto es que había mucho dolor y temor en mí por todo lo que he vivido —levantó la cabeza y se separó un poco para mirar a su amado a los ojos—. Hablando metafóricamente, tú nunca buscaste ser el superhéroe que derrumbara la torre en donde me encontraba prisionero para rescatarme y convertirte en mi todo. Lo que hiciste fue ayudarme a quitar los obstáculos que me tapaban la luz y me impedían encontrar el camino para poder salir.

Me ayudaste a fortalecerme y convertirme en una mejor versión de mí mismo, y lo hiciste amándome, siendo paciente, apoyándome, aunque a veces no comprendieras lo que me pasaba o lo que quería.

Me ayudaste a reencontrarme y a ser feliz, y en ese camino te convertiste en parte de mi felicidad y…

Blaine pasó saliva con dificultad al escuchar a su esposo y darse cuenta que aquello que este decía era lo mismo por lo que él estaba pasando.

¡Cómo pudo estar tan ciego! De todas las personas en el mundo, si había alguien que pudiera entender lo que estaba sintiendo, ese era Kurt.

Las historias de ambos eran muy distintas, pero en cierto modo los sentimientos que se desprendían de ellas resultaban similares.

Por supuesto que el dueño de aquellos hermosos orbes, que en ese momento tenían una tonalidad verdosa, sabía de dolor, de angustia, de sufrimiento, de miedo y de incertidumbre, y, sin embargo, ahí seguía, luchando cada día, enfrentando los obstáculos, mirándolo con amor, cuidándolo y preocupándose por él.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ser golpeado por el pensamiento de que él era el causante de aquel nuevo dolor que se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo con dificultad—. Realmente lamento mucho hacerte pasar por todo esto porque no es justo. Mereces tanto a alguien que te ame sin condición.

—¿No me amas de esa forma?

—Claro que sí, tal vez me expresé mal. A lo que me refiero es que a más de amarte como mereces, sea alguien a quien no tengas que esperar porque sus heridas internas se han abierto.

—Tú no sólo esperaste por mí, sino que me ayudaste a curar cada una de mis heridas hasta que fueron sanando.

—Sí, pero…

Kurt separó su cuerpo del de su esposo y se sentó dándole una mirada incrédula.

—¿Cómo es posible que no veas todo lo que has hecho por mí?

—Eso no significa que estés obligado a retribuirme nada o hacer lo mismo por mí.

—Ninguna de mis acciones son porque deba o porque me sienta obligado, todo lo que hago es porque quiero y porque te amo. Significas demasiado para mí y…

Blaine suspiró y se sentó en un impulso, sujetando con ambas manos los costados de la cabeza de Kurt mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Gracias —susurró antes de besarlo.

Un sollozo se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse.

—Blaine…

—Te amo.

—También te amo, pero, ¿por qué lloras?

—Por todo —levantó los hombros—, por lo que siento, por lo que está pasando.

—Vamos a superarlo. Estoy aquí para que salgamos juntos de…

Blaine volvió a unir sus labios y fue apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de su pareja hasta que ambos estuvieron nuevamente acostados.

El beso se volvió profundo sin dejar de ser suave y acompasado.

Kurt envolvió con sus brazos la espalda de su alma gemela y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última que se habían besado de esa forma.

Las manos cálidas tocándolo de forma gentil lo estremecieron, y no tardó en recorrer cada centímetro de la cálida piel con suavidad, grabando una vez más su recuerdo.

Cada movimiento era sutil y sin prisas, tal como le gustaba. No obstante, sabía que no irían más allá por la forma en la que Blaine había empezado a temblar.

—Amor, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado, pero casi estando seguro de la respuesta.

—Lo siento —sollozó—. Lo siento mucho, Kurt —empezó a llorar—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto por todo.

—Tranquilo. Vamos a estar bien.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque creo en nosotros.

Aquellas palabras detuvieron súbitamente el llanto de Anderson, quien miró fijamente a su pareja.

—No te merezco.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Jamás! Eres más de lo que alguna vez soñé, y en alguna parte dentro de ti, lo sabes.

Los ojos color miel parpadearon lentamente un par de veces antes de posarse sobre los verdosos que lo contemplaban.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que saldremos adelante?

—Porque sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Quizá no lo veas, pero puedo hacerlo por los dos. Esta mañana, cuando abriste tu corazón y confiaste en mí, me demostraste más cosas de las que puedas entender.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—Lo tengo, pero como te dije, creo en nosotros.

El empresario enterró el rostro en el hombro de su esposo y permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos.

Kurt lo abrazó de forma protectora, sosteniéndolo de la misma forma en la que este lo había hecho con él en todas esas ocasiones en las que lo necesitó. Y no, no era porque debía devolverle algo, como este había sugerido antes, lo hacía porque realmente quería demostrarle su amor y que a su lado podía sentirse seguro.

Tras un largo lapso, el de rizos se movió y empezó a trazar con sus dedos suavemente el níveo rostro.

—¿Sonaría mal si digo que en este momento quiero hacerte el amor?

—En lo absoluto.

Blaine le acarició la mejilla y se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron, sin embargo, no tardó en separarse con un suspiro de frustración.

—No puedo… Quiero, pero mi cuerpo…

—Cuando no estaba listo para algo físico, me hiciste el amor de muchas formas. Lo hiciste con tus ojos, con tus besos, con tus palabras, con tu alma, y cada una de ellas fue perfecta. Eso es lo que necesito ahora.

Quiero que me hagas el amor —empezó a besarlo—, quiero hacerte el amor —volvió a besarlo—, de esa forma en la que sólo tú y yo sabemos.

Anderson suspiró y profundizó el beso.

Ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno dijo nada, quizá porque sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados o porque tenían miedo de pronunciarlo.

Ese momento era el indicativo de una despedida o del inicio de su recuperación.


	6. 6 En el calor de tus brazos encuentro mi

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

** "En el calor de tus brazos encuentro mi refugio"**

* * *

.

Michelle no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación. La charla que había sostenido con Pam tomó tantos giros inesperados que ahora se encontraba preocupada en muchos sentidos.

De todas las cosas que su cuñada dijo, jamás imaginó que la escucharía pronunciar aquel nombre: Connor Alric.

¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Es que no le había bastado con todo el dolor que provocó años atrás?

Blaine ya estaba atravesando por demasiadas cosas para tener que enfrentarse a una más, especialmente por lo confundido que se sentía, y no le haría ningún bien volver a ver a la persona que un día amó y que le hizo tanto daño.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? era la pregunta que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué buscaba?

—Mi cielo… —dijo Ezequiel acercándose y posando suavemente la mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Ah… No me di cuenta cuando entraste. ¿Decías algo?

—Te comentaba que la noche está perfecta para salir a caminar y beber un poco de vino.

—Disculpa, amor. En este momento no estoy de ánimos para eso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

—Hablé con Pam ayer.

—Lo sé. Me contaste sobre ello.

—Pero hay una parte que no mencioné.

—¿Cuál?

—Connor regresó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que regresó?

—Fue a buscar a Pam para hablar sobre Blaine.

—¿Qué quiere ese infeliz?

—No lo sé, y no dejo de preguntármelo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldrá de ello.

—No voy a permitir que le haga más daño ni que interfiera en su relación con Kurt.

—¿Crees que tenga la intención de hacerlo?

—Después de la manera en la que se dieron las cosas, puedo esperar lo que sea de él.

—Ahora estoy más preocupada.

—Blaine no le volverá a dar cabida en su vida.

—En base a lo que vi el día que lo fui a visitar y lo que conversamos, puedo decir que su comportamiento es totalmente impredecible, y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—¿Estás insinuando que sería capaz de dejar a Kurt para regresar con Connor?

—Me gustaría decir que no, pero en realidad no lo sé, y eso me angustia.

—No, él no haría algo semejante. Me niego a creerlo. Sé que ama a Kurt y jamás lo lastimaría.

—Quisiera tener esa misma convicción, pero vi tan mal a mi niño que fue como haber retrocedido en el tiempo.

—Me dijiste que está claro en lo que quiere hacer.

—Te dije que tiene claro que debe encontrar la paz y la felicidad en su interior para poder seguir adelante con su vida, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo ni el tiempo que le tomará, por eso se alejó.

—Pero logró hablar con Kurt finalmente y decirle lo que le está ocurriendo. Reconocer el problema es siempre el primer paso.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, y si necesita tiempo para reencontrarse, está bien, pero no quiero que Kurt y Steph sufran. ¿Te imaginas lo que eso causaría? Ya han pasado por demasiadas cosas como para tener que añadirle otra, y sobre todo una así de difícil, porque ambos sufrirían, pero para Steph pienso que sería peor porque no entendería lo que está pasando.

—No hay que adelantarnos a los hechos, amor. Confiemos en que Blaine va a recuperarse y pronto lo tendremos de regreso, aunque para ser sincero, no me convence el que se haya aislado. Eso no le hace ningún bien.

—Es lo que le dije, pero según él, ese distanciamiento le ayuda a pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

—Pues no parece, porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidió irse y todavía no ha logrado resolver nada.

—Lo único que puedo decir luego de haber hablado con él y analizado las cosas es que aquello que temíamos sucedió. Blaine nunca estuvo bien del todo, sólo se forzó a enterrar lo que sentía para retomar su vida, sin embargo, sus heridas al no haber sanado en su totalidad se abrieron nuevamente, y la causante de aquello fue Pam con sus absurdas comparaciones y continuos comentarios sobre el pasado.

—Esa mujer está es mi lista negra.

—La vedad es que me confunde. Siempre la he tenido en cierto concepto, pero la conversación que tuvimos me permitió ver un lado diferente de ella.

—No te dejes engañar, amor. Como dijiste, fue la que provocó el problema. Ella es igual de nefasta que su esposo —suspiró—. Y pensar que alguna vez creí que sería capaz de cambiarlo.

—No creo que sean iguales, y su esposo es tu hermano.

—Eso no lo convierte en una buena persona, y lo sabes. James siempre fue calculador, frívolo, capaz de todo por conseguir sus objetivos.

En cierto modo me recuerda a mi padre, con la diferencia de que él sabía cómo demostrarnos su amor, a pesar de ser tan estricto. Pero James… —negó con la cabeza— no recuerdo haber visto que fuera afectuoso con Blaine ni una sola vez. Todo lo contrario, siempre fue frío, severo y exigente con él.

Llegué incluso a perder la cuenta de las veces que nuestro niño nos llamó llorando o angustiado por diferentes razones, y el noventa y nueve por ciento de esas veces el culpable fue su padre.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —frunció el ceño—. La mejor decisión que pudimos tomar fue haberlo traído a vivir con nosotros.

—Y ahora debemos ayudarlo a recuperarse, y para eso tenemos que estar a su lado. Además, hay que convencerlo de ver a un especialista que lo ayude a procesar todo lo que le está ocurriendo.

—En el pasado se negó e insistió en que podía manejarlo por su cuenta, pero obviamente no fue así, aunque parecía que lo había logrado.

—Como dijiste, se forzó a retener todo en su interior, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que lo haga. Iré a buscarlo y lo traeré de regreso.

—Eze, no creo que sea conveniente.

—Si no quiere estar con Kurt y Steph, puede quedarse aquí, o nos vamos a instalar con él allá, lo que sea que necesite para estar bien, mas no voy a permitir que siga tratando de resolver sus conflictos solo cuando es evidente que no puede.

—Pero…

—Sé en lo que estás pensando, preciosa —la envolvió entre sus brazos—, y claro que me preocupan Kurt y Steph, sin embargo, él comprendió la situación y aceptó darle el espacio y tiempo que Blaine necesita, por eso regresa mañana.

—Estoy consiente de aquello, mas no deja de preocuparme.

—Ellos son ahora parte de nuestra familia y no vamos a dejarlos solos.

—¿Qué hay de Connor?

—Soy un hombre tranquilo y pacífico, pero por mi familia me convierto en una fiera si es necesario, y no voy a permitir que ese sujeto aparezca ahora para causarle daño.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Tras un baño caliente luego de haber estado varias horas conduciendo, Kurt caminaba pensativo por la casa, sintiendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero de pronto vio a alguien frente a él y por un instante todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron y una sonrisa enorme y sincera apareció en su rostro.

—Steph… —suspiró.

—¡Papito! —gritó emocionada y corrió hacia él.

Kurt la recibió con todo su amor y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sin hacerle daño. No había nada en el mundo que se comparara a tener a su hija a su lado.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo con la voz ligeramente rota.

—También te extrañé, papito —se aferró a él —Ya no te vayas, por favor —empezó a llorar.

—No lo haré, mi vida. No más —limpió las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y la miró fijamente—. Te amo mi Stephie.

—Te amo mucho papá.

Una larga pausa donde ambos guardaron silencio se hizo presente, siendo interrumpida de forma intermitente por los sollozos de la niña.

—Tranquila, mi princesita. Papá está aquí y no te volverá a dejar.

—¿De verdad ya no te vas a ir?

—No, amor.

—¿Y si tienes que trabajar lejos? —lo miró a los ojos.

—No será así.

—Pero y…

—Si en algún momento tengo que ir a otro lugar, te llevaré conmigo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, mi princesita. Te lo prometo.

La niña asintió lentamente y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Steph —se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose—, ¿con quién hablas? ¡Oh! ¡Kurt!

—Buenos días Michelle.

—Cariño, no escuché cuando llegaste —se acercó a saludarlo.

—Todos dormían. Si no hubiera tenido en el auto el juego de llaves que me diste, no habría tenido como entrar.

—¿A qué hora saliste? Se suponía que debías llegar al medio día.

—En la madrugada, era lo mejor —exhaló lentamente.

—Entiendo… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cansado. Fueron varias horas de trayecto, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Deberías descansar.

—Lo haré.

—Steph, cariño —le tocó la espalda.

—Buenos días abuelita —dijo sin moverse ni mirarla.

—Buenos días. ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte y te cambias para que me ayudes con el desayuno?

—No —respondió con voz suave—, quiero que mi papá me cambie.

—Cariño, ya puedes hacerlo sola. Además, tu papá…

—¡No! ¡Quiero a mi papito! —se aferró más a él.

—Steph… —dijo Kurt dándole una mirada de disculpa a la mujer.

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Alguna petición?

—Lo que hagas será perfecto. Gracias.

—¿Y tú, cariño? —le preguntó a la niña acariciándole el cabello.

—De verdad Michelle, lo que prepares estará bien para los dos. No tienes que molestarte haciendo nada especial.

—No es ninguna molestia para mí —le sonrió.

—Mi vida —le dijo a su hija de forma dulce—, ¿me esperas en la habitación? Voy por un poco de agua y luego te ayudo.

—Yo voy contigo, papito.

—Necesito ir al baño también.

—En la habitación hay baño.

—Sí, pero ese lo vas a usar tú porque tienes que lavarte.

—¿Te vas a demorar? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente con ojos llorosos.

—No, pero tienes que ir a lavarte, así cuando vaya a buscarte ya estarás lista para ayudarte con la ropa.

—¿Me llevas?

Michelle observaba la interacción entre padre e hija y la forma en la que ambos se sujetaban al otro, y sin decir nada se retiró.

Una vez en la cocina empezó a buscar los utensilios que iba a necesitar y a acomodar todo.

Tras varios minutos, Kurt apareció y tomó un vaso.

—¿Cómo está Steph?

—Algo inquieta.

—Puedo entender eso, aunque me sorprende su comportamiento.

—Lo lamento. Ya hablé con ella al respecto, pero le diré que debe disculparse.

—¡Oh no! No es a lo que me refería. Es normal que esté emocionada y algo sentimental por tu regreso, pero, ¿no crees que está muy apegada a ti?

—¿Muy apegada?

—Como dije, su comportamiento no es normal para ella.

—Siempre hemos sido Steph y yo, y si bien es cierto que trabajaba mucho, esta es la primera vez que me ausento por completo.

—Claro, comprendo, pero aún así.

—Me fui por casi un mes, y jamás habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo.

La ausencia de Blaine ya le había afectado, y la mía causó más estragos, y no puedo volver a hacerle algo así.

No sé si sea correcto o no, pero siempre he actuado por instinto con ella, y si se aferra a mí en estos momentos, no voy a impedírselo. Estaré a su lado tanto como me necesite.

—No era mi intención que…

—Lo único que quiero es que crezca feliz, y no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

—No digas eso. Eres un papá excelente y haces lo mejor para ella en todo momento.

—¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de sentir que le sigo fallando?

—Dulzura, no —se acercó y le acarició el brazo—. Steph es muy afortunada de tenerte, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Gracias —respiró profusamente.

—Sólo te digo lo que he observado, y salvo por estas últimas circunstancias, tu hija es una niña feliz, además de inteligente, educada, risueña, cariñosa y muchas cosas más, y todas se deben a ti, a la forma en que la has criado y a los cuidados y el que siempre le has dado, así que no hay razón alguna para que dudes sobre tu calidad como padre.

Kurt se cubrió la boca con una mano y sus ojos se nublaron por completo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

»No te pongas así, cariño —lo abrazó y él a ella.

—L-lo si-ento —hipó con dificultad.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Te prometo que está bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ezequiel entrando a la cocina.

—Kurt piensa que le ha fallado a Steph y no la hace feliz.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Esa es una locura! —caminó hasta estar cerca— Hijo, eres el mejor papá que esa niña pudo tener. La forma en la que la amas y te has sacrificado de muchas maneras para garantizar su bienestar es admirable. No hay nada que tengas que reprocharte —se unió al abrazo.

—Gracias… —sollozó el joven de ojos azules— Viniendo de ustedes significa demasiado para mí.

—Te decimos la verdad, Kurt. Michelle y yo hemos tenido múltiples conversaciones acerca del maravilloso trabajo que has hecho con Steph.

—Así es, dulzura —continuó la mujer—. No tienes por qué llorar ni sentirte mal.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi papito?

Ezequiel se separó del grupo y volteó para ver a la pequeña, quien lucía preocupada.

—Está cansado y le duele mucho la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿por qué está llorando?

—Porque también le duele la espalda ya que vino conduciendo durante muchas horas.

—¿Papi? —se acercó un poco.

—Enseguida voy, amor —respondió Kurt limpiándose el rostro.

—¿Quieres que te busque una pastilla?

—Ya le di una —dijo Michelle.

—¿Te sobo una crema? Cuando algo me duele, tú me sobas una crema hasta que se me pasa.

—¿Todavía tienes dudas? —le preguntó Ezequiel a Kurt en voz baja.

—Gracias, princesita —dijo tratando de sonar sereno—. Descansando se me pasa.

—Entonces ven a descansar.

—De hecho, es lo que voy a hacer —dicho esto giró la cabeza hacia la mujer—. Te agradezco mucho Michelle, pero necesito acostarme un rato y…

—No te preocupes, Kurt. Ve a dormir, que buena falta te hace, y cuando despiertes tendrás un plato con comida caliente.

—Vamos Stephie —dijo el hombre mayor—, te llevo a la habitación mientras tu papá…

—Quiero ir con él.

—Aún tengo que ir al baño —dijo el castaño—. No me demoro.

—Pero…

—Stephie, cariño —intervino una vez más el dueño de casa al darse cuenta de que Kurt luchaba por contener sus emociones—, no querrás que tu papá moje los pantalones, ¿verdad?

La niña abrió los ojos con asombro. Una idea como esa jamás había pasado por su mente.

—N-no —respondió todavía perpleja.

—Bueno, entonces deja que vaya al baño. Luego te irá a ver.

—Está bien… —suspiró— Pero no te demores, papito.

—No lo haré.

La niña salió de la cocina y Kurt se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador, dejando salir un pequeño sollozo.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte antes de ir con ella —dijo Michelle.

—Gracias. Ambos son muy buenos… Cada día comprendo más por qué Blaine los ama tanto.

Una hora más tarde, Kurt se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazado a su hija.

El matrimonio Anderson-Conelly los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

—Está demasiado agotado —susurró Ezequiel—, y no sólo físicamente.

—No sé cuánto más podrá soportar. Kurt es fuerte, pero me temo que esté llegando al borde de un colapso.


	7. Cap7: A veces sólo tienes que detenerte

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

** "****A veces sólo tienes que detenerte"**

* * *

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Michelle observando a Kurt salir al jardín cargando dos maletas.

—Steph y yo debemos regresar a nuestras vidas habituales, y mientras más pronto lo hagamos será mejor.

—En realidad no hay prisa. Podrían quedarse unos días. Sabes que es un placer para nosotros tenerlos aquí.

—Lo aprecio mucho, pero es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sé que la situación con Blaine es complicada, pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros. Estamos para ayudarte en lo que necesites, mientras que en tu casa tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ello.

—Entiendo —dijo con un pequeño suspiro—, así que no voy a insistir más, no obstante, sí voy a recordarte que aquí tienes una familia que te ama y ama a Steph, y que pueden contar con nosotros en todo momento. No nos alejes.

—Lo sé, Michelle. Realmente lo sé, y no quiero que pienses que soy mal agradecido o…

—¡Oh no! En lo absoluto. Te conozco bien, dulzura, y comprendo que desees retomar tu vida y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Lo único que quiero es que tengas presente que ya no estás solo, y no tiene nada de malo apoyarte en las personas que te aman.

Kurt inhaló profundamente y exhaló de forma suave, soplando con los labios a penas separados.

—Gracias —abrazó a la mujer—. Ustedes son mi familia, estoy consciente de ello. Me han apoyado mucho, no sólo en esta situación, sino en todo momento, y nunca voy a olvidarlo. El amor y el agradecimiento que siento hacia ustedes es infinito.

—¿De verdad tenemos que irnos, papito? —preguntó Steph de la mano de Ezequiel al cruzar por la puerta.

—Sí, amor. Ya lo hablamos.

—Está bien —dijo resignada.

Luego de despedirse, padre e hija se embarcaron en el auto, y al mirar por el retrovisor, Kurt frunció al notar la presencia de un hombre que parecía estar escondido entre los árboles.

—¿Qué pasó, papi?

—Ah… —observó a un grupo de personas cruzar la calle y al supuesto extraño desaparecer— Creí ver algo.

La niña curiosa se arrodilló en el asiento y empezó a buscar con la mirada en los alrededores.

—¿Qué viste?

—Tal vez me equivoqué porque no hay nada —se acomodó y encendió el auto, revisando una vez más en la dirección en la que había divisado al hombre aquel—. Siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón.

—Ya voy papi, sólo quiero despedirme de mis abuelitos.

Kurt avanzaba lentamente para que su hija pudiera decir adiós. Ella agitaba su mano, dejando escapar intempestivamente un sonido de asombro al ver al _amigo_ de la familia cerca de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó intrigado.

—Nada papito —se sentó y abrochó su cinturón—. ¿Puedo ir al frente contigo?

—No, amor. Ya sabes que es peligroso… Y no me cambies el tema, dime qué pasó.

—Nada.

—¿Te sorprendiste por nada?

—Eh…

—Stephie…

—No quiero irme —dijo con honestidad.

—Lo sé, pero nosotros tenemos nuestro hogar y lo correcto es que vivamos en él.

—¿Podemos venir a visitar a mis abuelitos?

—Por supuesto, amor.

—¿Mañana?

—No, pero, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

—Faltan muchos días para eso.

—Te aseguro que se pasarán muy rápido.

—Bien —suspiró.

—¿Te gustaría visitar a Mercedes y a Artie antes de ir a casa?

—¡Sí! —exclamó con euforia.

Kurt se sintió más aliviado al notar que aquella idea había cambiado el rostro abatido de su hija por uno feliz, y siendo honesto, a él también le alegraba volver a ver a sus amigos.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Connor entró a la casa y encontró a Juanma sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y murmuró algo.

—Supongo que no te fue muy bien —dijo el de cabellera marrón levantando ligeramente la mirada.

—No pude hablar con la niña, y no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque su padre se la llevó.

—¿Habrá regresado solo o con Blaine?

—No lo sé, pero lo vi sacar dos maletas de la casa y guardarlas en el auto, luego él y la niña se despidieron de Michelle y Ezequiel.

Hubieras visto el cariño con el que los trataban —dijo con molestia.

—Son familia, ¿qué esperabas? Ellos también eran buenos contigo.

—Sí, lo eran… Realmente los extraño —dijo en voz baja en medio de un suspiro.

—¿Kurt habrá terminado el trabajo que hacía con Blaine, o habrá regresado a buscar a la niña para llevarla con ellos?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero por la razón que sea, se la llevó y no podré obtener más información.

—Así es mejor. Las cosas pasan por algo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa?

—No era correcto lo que hacías con la pequeña.

—No empieces con eso porque lo único que hacía era preguntarle algunas cosas. Necesito saber lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, y claro, ella no tiene todas las respuestas, sin embargo, me ha ayudado bastante.

—Tienes que detenerte.

—¿Qué?

—Esta no fue la razón por la que vinimos.

—Quiero mi vida de regreso.

—No puedes vivir del pasado, Connor. Necesitas darle la vuelta a esa página y seguir adelante.

Cuando me dijiste que querías buscar a Blaine para contarle lo que realmente sucedió, tuve muchas dudas, pero al final decidí apoyarte porque él merece saber la verdad, por muy dura que sea.

Será impactante, será doloroso, pero también será liberador para él ya que, conociéndolo, sé que ha llevado la culpa sobre sus hombros todos estos años y es momento de que pueda estar en paz.

—Su único delito, según su padre, fue haberse enamorado de mí, porque jamás hizo nada malo o incorrecto.

—Así es, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que siempre se culpó por haber dejado al niño cuando estaba enfermo.

—Si Ashton de verdad hubiera estado tan grave, Blaine no habría podido hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Pero habría estado a su lado intentando hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo. Esa es una gran diferencia. Además de que las cosas no pasaron de esa forma.

Ponte en su lugar por un instante y piensa cómo te habrías sentido si la situación hubiera sido al revés. Era su hijo.

—También mío.

—Bueno, él es el padre biológico, y hasta donde recuerdo, era el que estaba ansioso y entusiasmado por tener un hijo. Tú no estabas de acuerdo porque pensabas que eran muy jóvenes para eso, pero terminaste aceptando por complacerlo.

—Tal vez al principio, pero después me involucré en todo el proceso y me sentí tan emocionado como Blaine porque estábamos formando nuestra propia familia. ¿O eso se te olvidó?

—Papi…

Ante el sonido de la inocente voz ambos hombres voltearon.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —preguntó Juanma a su pequeña.

—_Teno fío_ —dijo frotándose los ojos.

—Vamos para ponerte algo más abrigado —se levantó y dejó el libro a un costado—. Piensa bien las cosas, Connor, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte apoyado.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Luego de una corta visita a sus amigos, Kurt se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, la cual abrió con un suspiro e ingresó a paso lento. El lugar se veía tan grande y solitario en ese momento.

—Papito —dijo Steph tomándolo de la mano—. ¿Por qué no regresamos con mis abuelitos?

—Porque esta es nuestra casa, amor.

—Pero aquí sólo estamos nosotros.

—¿Ya no te gusta estar conmigo? Porque siempre hemos sido los dos.

—Claro que me gusta estar contigo. Te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste.

—Y yo a ti, terriblemente… —se agachó para quedar al nivel de la niña— Eres lo que más amo en este mundo.

—¿Y a papá Blaine ya no lo amas?

—Lo amo mucho, pero es distinto al amor que siento por ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi hija… Ya hemos hablado de ello, preciosa.

—Sí, yo sé, pero, ¿por qué es diferente? ¿Por qué no amas igual a todos?

—La manera en la que amas a una persona depende de la relación que tienes con ella.

—No entiendo.

—Amas a tus abuelitos y a tus tíos, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Y por eso quieres volver con ellos, ¿cierto?

—Ajá.

—¿Lo que sientes por ellos es igual a lo que sientes por mí? Me refiero a que… —negó con la cabeza— Tal vez no es un buen ejemplo. Creo que debo explicártelo de otra forma… Lo que intento decir…

—Los amo mucho y los voy a extrañar, pero a ti te amo "_más fuerte"_ y prefiero estar contigo. ¿Eso es?

Kurt la miró sorprendido y en segundos ya estaba abrazándola.

Bajo otras circunstancias habría corregido la forma en que Steph se expresó ya que siempre se preocupaba porque hablara correctamente, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos y lo único en lo que pensaba era en qué había hecho para merecer una hija como la que tenía.

—Sí, así mismo, princesita. Eres lo que más amo, lo más hermoso y maravilloso que me ha dado la vida.

—¿Y aún soy la luz de tus ojos?

—Por siempre, mi niña —le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo tanto amor cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

—Tú también para mí, papito. Te amo.

—Te amo tanto mi Stephie.

Tras un largo momento en el que los dos estuvieron sumidos en el calor del otro, la pequeña apartó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Papi, tengo hambre.

—Yo también. Voy a entrar las maletas y de ahí me pongo a cocinar. ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Un risotto al pesto o un…?

—Quiero sopa.

—¿Sopa?

—Sí, esa rica con los fideos largos que antes hacías.

—¿Segura que quieres eso?

—Sí. Me gusta mucho y ya no la preparas —frunció el ceño—. ¿A papá Blaine no le gusta?

—No lo sé. Nunca la he preparado para él.

—¿Porque es comida de pobres?

—¿Qué?

—Un día preguntaron en la escuela cuál era nuestra comida favorita y contesté que la sopa. Lisseth y otras niñas dijeron que esa era comida de pobres.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Mmm… La otra vez.

—¿Y por qué no me habías contado?

—No lo sé —elevó los hombros—. Estabas de viaje.

—Todos los días hablábamos.

—Pero estabas muy ocupado trabajando y ayudando a papá. Igual, no es un gran lío.

—Que esté trabajando no significa que no puedas contarme las cosas que ocurren. Siempre he tenido tiempo para escucharte y es algo que jamás va a cambiar.

Quiero que me digas lo que te ocurre, como te sientes, y todo lo que desees contarme, así como antes.

—Seguro, papito… Siempre te cuento todo, sólo creo que lo olvidé.

—¿Qué pasó después de que esas niñas te dijeron eso?

—La profesora les dijo que no estaba bien burlarse de los demás o de sus gustos. Además, que todas las comidas son buenas y sagradas.

—Es correcto. Todos los alimentos que llegan a nuestra mesa son importantes y debemos agradecerlos.

—Siempre doy las gracias por todo lo que comemos. Tú me enseñaste a hacerlo.

Kurt sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo más con esas niñas o algún otro de tus compañeros?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, papito. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber si alguien te molesta o si pasa algo en tu clase o tu escuela que te haga sentir mal o incómoda de alguna forma.

—No. Todo está bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Kurt le besó la frente y se enderezó.

—Siempre voy a preocuparme por ti porque te amo.

—También te amo.

—Voy por las maletas… ¿Quieres ayudarme en la cocina?

—¡Sí! —sonrió ampliamente y dio pequeños saltos de emoción.

Minutos más tarde y luego de haberse puesto ropa cómoda, el joven padre ingresaba a la cocina cuando su hija se acercó por un costado.

—¿Lo que dijeron es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre la sopa. ¿Por eso ya no la preparas?

—No, cariño. No es verdad.

—¿Y por qué antes, cuando no había mucho dinero, comíamos cosas diferentes a las de ahora?

Aquella pregunta no sólo lo tomó por sorpresa, sino que lo hizo cuestionarse sobre cuánto habían cambiado sus vidas.

—Bueno… hay recetas que llevan muchos ingredientes, o algunos que son costosos y que no podía comprar porque necesitaba el dinero para otras cosas.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—No es verdad lo que mis compañeras dicen, pero hay comidas que no preparabas antes porque cuestan mucho y ahora que somos ricos las haces. Entonces, la sopa sí es comida de pobres.

—Creo que debemos aclarar eso —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Luego de acomodarse en el desayunador, Kurt tomó de la mano a su hija.

—¿Dije algo malo? —lo miró preocupada.

—No, amor. Pero es importante que entiendas algo.

—¿Sobre la comida?

—Sobre todo lo que conlleva lo que me has dicho.

—Dije muchas cosas.

—No quiero que te refieras a las personas como pobres o ricas en base a lo que tienen o lo que comen.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?

—Es un concepto equivocado.

—¿Cómo?

—Dime qué significan para ti esas dos palabras.

—Bueno… Pobres son los que no tienen dinero y ricos los que sí tienen.

—Esos son términos que la sociedad ha impuesto a las personas en base a diferentes circunstancias, pero no significa que sean correctos porque hay mucho más allá.

—No entiendo.

—A lo que me refiero es a que, aun cuando otros lo hagan, no debes clasificar a las personas de esa forma.

—Pero nosotros éramos pobres antes, y cuando te casaste con mi papi Blaine nos hicimos ricos y también importantes.

Kurt abrió los ojos ampliamente entre sorprendido y alarmado ante la declaración de su niña.

—Eso no es así, y no quiero que pienses de esa forma porque no es correcto. Conforme vayas creciendo vas a escuchar muchas cosas y no todas serán ciertas, como la diferencia entre ser rico y ser pobre, porque va más allá de lo que la gente piensa o la sociedad impone.

Las personas no son menos o más importantes porque tengan o no dinero suficiente, la ropa que usen, lo que compren o lo que coman, ya que alguien puede poseer lo mejor, lo más costoso, lo más grande, y, sin embargo, estar lleno de sentimientos que no son buenos. O puede hacerle daño a los demás y comportarse de forma negativa, y eso la convierte en alguien pobre de valores.

En cambio, una persona puede no tener mucho, pero ser buena, compasiva, respetuosa, generosa, amable, y todo eso hace que sea muy rica.

También lo hace las personas que la rodean y se preocupan por ella.

Comprendo que nuestras vidas han cambiado, ahora las cosas son diferentes y debemos estar agradecidos por ello, pero que vivamos en esta casa, tengas muchos juguetes o vayas a una escuela grande y bonita no nos hace importantes. Si alguna vez escuchaste a alguien decir eso, está equivocado.

Quiero que siempre recuerdes que tal vez en el pasado las cosas eran algo complicadas y tal vez no tenía el suficiente dinero, pero nunca dejamos de ser importantes ni fuimos pobres porque éramos personas buenas, además, teníamos a Mercedes y a Artie que nos querían y se preocupan por nosotros.

Steph desvió la mirada durante varios segundos y permaneció en silencio mientras procesaba lo que su papá acababa de explicarle.

—¿Y por qué las personas llaman pobres a…?

La plática se volvió más extensa de lo que Kurt hubiera imaginado, pero con cada respuesta que daba esperaba estar despejando todas las dudas que su niña tenía ya que por nada en el mundo permitiría que creciera con las mismas ideas vacías con las que él creció.

Sus padres lo acostumbraron a tener todo lo que siempre quiso, a estar rodeado de lujos, a creer que el dinero y el estatus eran lo más importante, a que los amigos se eligen con cuidado porque deben tener "el mismo nivel", y él tuvo muchos amigos con los que pasó siempre divirtiéndose, viajando, comprando, yendo a clubes exclusivos, pero, ¿dónde estaban esos amigos ahora? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando los necesitó?

Creció creyendo que nunca nada le faltaría, que era invencible, que todo podía resolverlo con sus tarjetas de crédito, sin embargo, la vida se había encargado de enseñarle lo equivocado que estaba, y no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo.

Ella tenía que ser diferente, mejor de lo que él fue, con valores reales y pensamientos claros, una persona generosa, compasiva y justa, alguien como… Blaine.

La idea lo estremeció, pero justo en ese momento no podía pensar en un mejor ejemplo que su esposo y la manera tan maravillosa en la que sus tíos lo habían criado.

—¿Está todo claro, amor? —inquirió cuando Steph se quedó callada durante un lapso.

—Sí, papito…

—¿Pero?

—No, ya entendí.

—Me alegra, princesita, sin embargo, te conozco bien y sé que hay algo que quieres decirme o preguntarme.

—¿Vas a volver a preparar sopa?

El joven padre sonrió y le acarició el rostro a su hija.

—Sí, amor. Voy a preparar sopa hoy y cada vez que quieras.

La niña rebotó de emoción y se estiró para abrazarlo.

—¡Gracias! —suspiró en medio de una enorme sonrisa— ¡Soy la niña más rica de todo el mundo porque tengo al papá más bueno y maravilloso!

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Varios días habían transcurrido desde el regreso de Kurt, y en ese momento se encontraba en la sala de su casa platicando con Mercedes y Artie.

—Sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros —dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

—Eso es correcto —afirmó Artie—. Sin importar las circunstancias, estaremos para ti y Steph cada vez que nos necesites.

—Ustedes han sido mis ángeles durante todo este tiempo —suspiró—. La verdad es que no sé que habría sido de nosotros si no los hubiera conocido.

Nos ayudaron de diferentes formas en tantas ocasiones que no hay palabras suficientes en todo el mundo para expresarles mi agradecimiento.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dijo el chico en la silla de ruedas—. Para eso son los amigos.

—Más que amigos, somos familia, Kurt.

—Lo sé, Mercedes. No me había dado cuenta de ello porque el concepto de familia para mí no tenía ningún sentido, pero luego lo entendí.

Ustedes son la familia que necesitaba, con la que me premió la vida, y quiero aprovechar este momento también para disculparme por haberme alejado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

—No lo hice intencionalmente, es sólo que he estado tan absorto en mis asuntos y los fui dejando de lado, pero no es correcto.

—Entendemos, son cosas que a veces pasan.

—No, Mercedes. Ustedes también tuvieron problemas y dificultades en el pasado, pero nunca se alejaron, nunca dejaron de estar pendientes de nosotros ni de ayudarnos.

—Bueno, tal vez no nos hayamos visto en un tiempo, pero no te has olvidado de nosotros, Kurtie —dijo dándole una mirada cálida.

—Eso es cierto —continuó Artie—. Nos has ayudado mucho también. Mercedes y yo vivimos en lugares hermosos gracias a tu generosidad. Ahora tengo mi propio espacio en donde puedo desplazarme con comodidad sin tropezar con los muebles o las cosas de mi hermana, y ni qué decir de nuestros respectivos negocios.

—¡Sólo eso te faltaba! —dijo James en un tono acusatorio— ¡Estás gastando el dinero de mi familia en esta gentuza! ¡Pero se acabó!

Kurt, Mercedes y Artie voltearon de inmediato y se asustaron al ver al hombre acompañado por un grupo de policías.


End file.
